


Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) Book One

by TheMastersDaughter666



Series: Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Classic Doctor Who References, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMastersDaughter666/pseuds/TheMastersDaughter666
Summary: When Beatrice joined UNIT she expected to run into aliens. What she didn't expect was to meet a genius alien criminal and become his friend perhaps even something more. This is a tale about The Master and the one human he truly cared for.This story features the original Roger Delgado Master from the Third Doctor's tenure. I do not own Doctor Who or any of its marvellous characters or plots. They are the property of the BBC I only own Beatrice. All pictures used including the cover are not my own. Also as the title implies this is book one of a two-book series.WARNING: Some minor swearing involved nothing too bad but there will be the occasional swear word now and then although I will do my best to keep it to a minimum.
Relationships: The Master (Delgado) & Original Character
Series: Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting the Master

An alarm blared throughout the building. Scientists and soldiers rushed about and a commotion could be heard on the lower levels. Beatrice and a scientist were frantically moving around the room setting up a series of safety precautions.  
"Professor, you need to get out of here." Said Beatrice. The man she was addressing was a genius in the study of alien tech and had been working with Beatrice as his assistant on neutralizing a recent find of UNIT's.   
"What about you?" the man asked.   
"Don't worry! Just go, you are far too valuable. I'll finish setting things up." The professor looked like he wanted to protest but a look from Beatrice sent him running.   
Beatrice typed a few words of code into a computer before finally leaving the room and locking the metal door. Hopefully, the weapon would be protected. Quickly she took off down the hallway hearing footsteps she darted back and pressed herself against a wall as two soldiers passed who seemed to be moving in a slightly hypnotic state.  
Letting out a breath of relief Beatrice began to run again. She was nearing an exit when she turned a corner and ran smack into something. The force with which she ran into the object caused Beatrice to fall backwards barely catching herself as she hit the floor.   
The object turned out to be a fairly tall man. He was broadly build and wore a black coat with a high collar along with black pants and black leather gloves. He admittedly looked rather dapper. The man's black hair and goatee were both streaked with grey. But the most shocking thing about him was his eyes. They were dark brown and had a hypnotic quality to them.   
"And what do we have here?" said the man. His voice was smooth and charismatic. Beatrice scrambled up and tried to run for it but he caught her arm. Beatrice struggled for a moment against his surprisingly strong grip.  
"Let me go!" she demanded angrily.   
"My dear, you won't be going anywhere until I am finished with you so I suggest you stop struggling before you hurt yourself." The man said in a threatening tone.   
Accepting that he had a point Beatrice stopped struggling. She was more likely to hurt herself if she kept up the fighting and she was totally outmatched. "Good. You're coming with me, I need information on a certain weapon I know is being held at this facility."  
Beatrice sighed as she was lead to one of the scientist's offices. It was a nice office. There was one window looking outside, a few bookshelves on one wall, a desk with a chair in front and behind, there was also a chessboard.   
"Sit."   
Beatrice shrugged and sat down in the chair behind the desk. The man turned to face her.   
"My name is the Master. Now what is your name my dear and why didn't you flee immediately like the rest?"  
Beatrice crossed her arms and looked the Master straight in the face. She knew that she could not afford to show fear. At the same time, simply the aura of power and slight mystery that this man gave off intrigued her.   
"My name is Beatrice Rosenfield. As for not fleeing, I had important matters to attend to."   
"And what might those be Miss Rosenfield?" he asked.  
"Just making sure people like you don't have access to the rather dangerous technology that we have at this building."   
"I see. Then can I assume that you will not be giving up the information on how to retrieve the weapon?"  
"Ding, ding, ding, ten points to our resident psychopath," said Beatrice with a tilt of her head, a small smirk on her face.  
"Well then, it seems we'll have to try a different method," said the Master raising an eyebrow. Clearly he was surprised by Beatrice's nonchalant attitude and sharp tongue. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the table staring at her intensely.  
"You will tell me the codes to reach the weapon and you will obey me," he said this firmly.  
Beatrice stared right back at him. A part of her mind seemed to want to give in and do as he said. It would be so easy just to give in. But then a separate part of her mind began to fight back. What he was asking was wrong. No. Her mind was her own, she would not let the Master control her.   
"That won't work on me. You aren't going to hypnotise me into submitting to you like the guards." Beatrice said bravely.  
"It seems you're right Miss Rosenfield. I must congratulate you on your resistance. Not many have been strong enough to succeed in rebuffing my telepathic powers." said the Master.   
"And flattering isn't going to work either, as much as it is appreciated," she added.  
She gave him a slightly cheeky smile before picking up a book and proceeded to read as if he were not present. One of the hypnotised soldiers came in.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
"Sir, we have not been able to decipher how to get to the weapon," by now the Master was feeling frustrated.  
"Miss Rosenfield, I have no wish to hurt you."  
"Said every psychopath ever," interrupted Beatrice sarcastically raising an eyebrow. The Master took a deep breath before continuing. He didn't know if this woman was annoying or amazing him.  
"You are no threat to me, however, I am not a man to be trifled with," he told her.   
"I know that. You could kill me here and now and nobody would be able to stop you but you won't. I can read people rather well, and right now I don't think you will murder me out of the blue. You gain nothing from it. In fact, quite the opposite," her voice was calm as she said this.   
"Kill you and I lose all chance at the codes," said the Master, grudgingly realizing she was right.   
"Exactly," nodded Beatrice. The Master sighed.  
"Well played my dear, well played," he had to admire the woman. She knew how to stay calm and act under pressure. He turned back to the soldier to give further orders. Meanwhile, Beatrice had given up on the book and moved on to fiddling with the chessboard.   
"What on earth and all other planets are you doing?" asked the Master as he looked at her.  
"Playing myself. It's a good way to practice. Besides, I taught myself in the first place given my siblings did not have the patience for the game. Do you play?"  
"I have been around for quite a while, I can assure you, I know how to play chess," said the Master sitting down opposite her and idea had come to him. "Perhaps we should play a game. Each time a player captures a piece they can ask the other a question."   
He waited to see her reaction. The Doctor would be coming along soon enough. But while they waited, this was as good a chance as any to learn more about this intriguing woman. Beatrice gave him a genuine smile.   
"Alright, I'm always up for a challenge." The Master sat down across from her and they began their game. The Master was the first to ask a question.  
"So Miss Rosenfield, what is your exact job here?" how does a young woman like yourself end up working in an advanced government facility that focuses on extraterrestrial threats?"  
"I mainly work as an assistant helping the Professor here," she said. "And by the way, you can call me Beatrice. Miss Rosenfield makes me sound so old." Within two more moves, she had captured one of his pieces.  
"Now it's my turn. What's it like being a Timelord?" It was an interesting question and the Master took a moment to think before answering it.  
"Timelord is actually a title, not a race. All Timelords are Gallifreyans and but not all Gallifreyans are Timelords. It can be quite a unique experience. We have the whole power of time and space in our hands. It is ours to travel and manipulate."   
"It sounds fascinating," said Beatrice, in an enthralled tone. They continued their game. She was a surprisingly good player. However, eventually, he got another one of her pieces.  
"How does a young woman like yourself end up working in an advanced government facility that focuses on extraterrestrial threats?" " he asked her.  
"I've always been interested in science and what's out there besides us. UNIT provided that opportunity. Although I'm not sure it's the smartest thing for the army to try and use tech way ahead of their time. I try to help neutralize said technology whenever we find it." Beatrice said with a roll of her eyes. The Master was slightly amused at her annoyed tone. Not long after she captured his knight.   
"So, how do you manage to travel around space and time? I know the Doctor uses that police box but what about you?" she asked.  
"Ah yes, I too travel around in a TARDIS, that's time and relative dimensions in space. However, unlike the Doctor, I actually bother to keep up the maintenance of my TARDIS and have a working chameleon circuit which allows my ship to blend in."  
"Why wouldn't the Doctor keep his ship in good shape? Surely that is important?" said Beatrice in confusion.   
"One would think so. But the Doctor never has been one to make much sense or even bother with keeping things up to date. That TARDIS of his is already an old one." stated the Master.   
"Sounds like my brother and his car. I tell him to take care of it before anything goes wrong, but does he listen? Absolutely not." said Beatrice with a small and slightly exasperated laugh.  
The Master suddenly noticed that they had stopped the question per chess piece rule and had rolled into a somewhat easy conversation.   
"Tell me, Beatrice, why were you so willing to talk to me?" the Master asked her. He had genuinely surprised by how willing she had been to enter a casual conversation with someone who was literally holding them hostage. For the first time, Beatrice appeared to be thrown off her guard. She stuttered a bit as she struggled to find an answer.  
"Well... I just... I just suppose I found you interesting." she managed to say. The Master raised an eyebrow.  
"And why is that?"  
The young woman was saved from answering the question when the Doctor, Ms Grant, the Brigadier, and Captain Yates bursting into the room. They all seemed somewhat surprised at seeing the Master and Beatrice sitting across from each other both looking rather calm.   
"Hold it right there Master!" barked Yates. The Master complied. Suddenly there was a loud bang from above them and Sargent Benton came into the room.   
"Sir, the weapon the institute was neutralizing was just blown up. We won't be able to study it anymore to try and stop future weapons of its type." The Master was smirked and Beatrice gave a slight groan and shot him a glare that held no real malice.   
"Of course, you would make my job harder. That lab will take weeks to clean up."  
"You always have to destroy things don't you?" said the Doctor with a slightly exasperated sigh. Just before the officers cuffed the Master, he reached out his hand and took one of Beatrice's hands. Lifting it up, he gently kissed the back of it.   
"Until we meet again, Beatrice." She merely nodded and the Master was pleased to see she was blushing a little as she did so.   
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Beatrice stared as the Master was lead away.  
"What was that?" Jo said in surprise.  
"I believe the Master has found something new to interest him. Are you alright my dear?" the Doctor asked kindly. Beatrice, who realized she was still a bit pink in the face turned to him and smiled.  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. He didn't hurt me."   
"Good," said the Brigadier slightly gruffly. "He's caused enough trouble for one day."  
Slowly everyone filed out of the room and went their separate ways. Beatrice was debriefed about what happened before eventually being allowed to go home.   
She was quiet when she reached her apartment. Her mind kept analyzing every moment of the day since her capture. No matter how she tried she couldn't seem to get a certain Timelord out of her mind. Maybe because, secretly, she didn't want to.  
As she settled into bed Beatrice knew that while she was not sure about many of the things that had happened today, a part of her knew, and somewhat hoped that she would see him again.   
As she fell asleep a pair of hypnotic eyes haunted her dreams.  
Author's Note: Hope you are enjoying this. Please like and COMMENT. While the book will swap point of views from time to time, it won't happen as often per chapter as it did here. I just wanted to give both POV on their first meeting. Thanks for reading! Until Next time Whovians


	2. Tea in a Cell

It had been several weeks since the incident at the science base. Beatrice had been transferred a few days after the incident. She now worked in the same building as the Doctor. The same building where the Master was currently being held.  
Beatrice knew she should have been freaked out and possibly traumatized by the experience of getting held hostage by an alien psychopath. But honestly, she felt just fine. She was more intrigued by the experience the frightened.   
Jo had gone on break for a few weeks to see her family so Beatrice had been left to fill the role of the Doctor's assistant. This mostly consisted of passing him test tubes and bringing tea. This was fine by Beatrice as she found watching the Doctor work extremely fascinating.   
She was constantly curious about the different experiments that he did and he was quite happy to explain things for her.  
His experiments weren't the only thing that she was curious about, she was also curious about the Master. She didn't know what it was that made her so interested in him but now that her curiosity had been piqued Beatrice longed to know more about the mysterious man residing several floors below.  
For what seemed like the millionth time Beatrice attempted to get information on the Master out of the Doctor.  
"So, you and the Master went to school together?" she said casually as she brought the Doctor some tea and sandwiches.  
"Yes, at the Academy. On Gallifrey." said the Doctor shortly.  
"But if you two were friends back then how can you be so different now?" Beatrice asked.  
"People change over time. What someone is like as a child can be very different than as an adult."  
"What was he like then?" she said in curiosity.  
"Miss. Rosenfield, I really would appreciate it if you dropped the subject of the Master. He is a dangerous criminal and that is all that you need to know." The Doctor's voice was polite but firm.   
Beatrice sighed heavily. "Fine. If I really have to." This was always how it went. Whenever she tried to wheedle any information on him that wasn't in his criminal file, which was quite extensive all things considered.   
Beatrice had been forced to stop herself from laughing a little when she read about his attempt to take over the world using plastic flowers.  
As she left the room she pondered what to do. Obviously, she wasn't going to be getting any answers out of the Doctor, which only left the Master.   
However, he was under lock and key. She didn't know how she could get down there to talk with him. He was a dangerous criminal but the idea of seeing him again excited her a little. She would just have to wait for the right opportunity.  
Much to her delight, said opportunity came much quicker than she expected.  
Every year UNIT had a giant New Years party that everyone went to. With most people distracted up there she could surely sneak down to visit the Master.   
On the evening of the party, she set a tea tray with 3 mugs and headed down to the cells. As she went down further the sounds from the party slowly faded. Finally, she reached his cell which was being guarded.   
"Hey!" shouted the guard on duty. "You aren't supposed to be here." Beatrice shrugged.  
"I just wanted to talk to him. Besides, I brought you a mug of tea. It is a shame you're stuck on duty while everyone is at the party."  
"You aren't seeing him Beatrice," said the guard firmly. Beatrice sighed.   
"Yes, I am. Unless you want me to tell the Brigadier how you were snogging Captain Bell a few weeks ago while you were on duty." The guard paled. "You can still stand guard. Just let me in, and if I get hurt because I went in there, I will make sure the Brig doesn't make it your fault." The guard wavered.   
"Fine. But on your own head be it," said the guard and Beatrice gave a small smirk. Still looking wary the guard opened the door enough for Beatrice to get in and then closed it behind her.  
The cell was plain with a chair, crate, and a small bed in the corner on which sat the Master reading a book. He looked up as Beatrice entered the room and Beatrice could have sworn that she saw a look of surprise in his eyes when he saw her. She gave him a small smile.  
"Beatrice, what an interesting surprise. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" he asked her politely, standing up.   
"Hello Master, how are you?" she asked. "And in answer to your question, I thought you might like some company."  
"As well as one can expect from being in a cell." Beatrice nodded.  
"Well, I brought tea if you would like some." she offered.  
"Thank you, my dear. Please sit." He gestured to the sole chair in the room in a gentlemanly manner. Smoothing her skirt underneath her, Beatrice sat. Incidentally, she had taken slightly longer getting ready today. Beatrice had applied a thin layer of makeup to her fair skin and her long red hair was put up in a simple french role. Not that it should matter, she reminded herself.  
"So did the Brigadier send you down here? It is hardly a usual occurrence for a young lady like yourself to come and visit a criminal." the Master said.  
"Well, no. I actually came here of my own volition. Nobody but the guard knows I am here," she told him.  
"How rebellious. Tell me. How did you get passed the guard?" he seemed genuinely interested. Beatrice took a sip of her tea.  
"Oh, I just semi blackmailed him," she said casually. "Nothing serious but enough to get me entrance. I also promised not to blame him if you kill me." her tone was light. She surprisingly felt absolutely no fear at the fact that she was sitting having tea with a sociopathic alien.   
"Indeed. And why may I ask did you wish to visit me? Aside from apparently thinking I would desire the company of someone other than a security guard."   
"We never really got to finish talking. Besides I was right about wanting company wasn't I? It has to get pretty lonely down here."   
"My dear Beatrice, this is hardly the first time I've been incarcerated and this is certainly not the worst prison. But I will concede that you were right."   
"I feel like I should be more worried than I am at the fact that you've been incarcerated so often. Then again you're you so it can't be totally surprising I suppose." Beatrice said with a small shrug.  
"Worry not. I have no plans to either kill or attack you," the Master assured her.  
"Yes, I know. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have risked coming down here."   
"My dear, you are either very brave or very foolish."   
"Perhaps a bit of both," said Beatrice. "I've never had too much trouble throwing caution to the wind."   
"Well then, shall we continue our previous conversation?" the Master suggested taking a sip of his tea.  
"That sounds like a good idea. Now where were we?" asked Beatrice.  
"As I recall, I was just asking you why you were so willing to talk with me," replied the Master.  
"Ah yes, to be honest, I am not really sure why. Perhaps simple curiosity. Not to mention that morals aside your company is very enjoyable." Beatrice told him.  
"I see," said the Master.  
"Now I have a question. Why are you willing to talk to me? Most criminals in my experience are not too interested in chatting with agents without an ulterior motive."   
"Most agents don't come down and have tea with criminals." countered the Master.  
"Touche," said Beatrice inclining her head. "But you have not answered my question."  
"Truthfully, I find you fascinating Beatrice. You showed no fear in a rather tense and dangerous situation and have so far acted in the exact opposite way that any other UNIT officer has ever acted. You are far too interesting for me to pass up on an opportunity to understand you."  
"Well, I suppose the feeling is mutual."  
Beatrice was surprised at how easily she could talk to the Master. She had no idea why it was so simple conversing with him despite their different positions.   
"I've been wondering. If you Timelords can travel all around the universe why are you and the Doctor always here of all places?" she asked curiously.  
"The Doctor has always loved Earth and it's people for as long as I can recall. It's rather an obsession of his. Right up there with constantly meddling in other people's business. The Doctor is currently in exile due to the fact that the Timelord leaders disliked his interference in the affairs of other worlds."  
"Wow, they sound like assholes. Banishing someone just for helping out," Beatrice said with a slight snort.   
"Well, that's one way of putting it," said the Master seeming slightly amused at Beatrice's bluntness.  
"But what about you? Why are you here besides seemingly wanting to cause trouble?" she asked the last part slightly teasingly.   
"The Doctor is the one person who I can say is nearly my intellectual equal. I find it interesting matching wits with him and watching him run about with his little friends at UNIT." replied the Master.  
"But you ended up in a cell because of what you've done and the Doctor helped put you there." Beatrice was a bit confused.  
"True, but as I have said, this is hardly the worst prison I have been held in. Besides my dear, do you honestly think I will be here for good?" Beatrice paused at this. He was practically openly admitting he would try to escape.   
"No I suppose not," she told him honestly. He really didn't seem like the type who was willing to be caged for too long. She checked her watch. She had best get going."  
"I'm really sorry but I have to go now before they catch me. It's been interesting chatting with you if you want I can come back some time to keep you company."  
The Master seemed intrigued at her offer. He looked at her, studying her eyes as if looking for some kind of deception.   
"Yes, I would enjoy that. Thank you for coming down my dear, it's been a pleasure," he said standing politely as Beatrice got up and took the empty tea setting.   
"Is there anything you would like me to bring next time. Within reason I mean." she tacked on at the end. She certainly wouldn't bring him weapons or something to aid in his escape.   
"Perhaps some reading material. I'm not exactly picky but something of substance would be appreciated," he told her.   
"I think I can handle that. Until next time then." She knocked on the door to let the guard know she was done and he let her out. She had thoroughly enjoyed her visit.   
Beatrice smiled as she walked towards the stairs. Unfortunately, what was waiting at the top of the stairs wiped the smile from her face.  
Authors Note: Oh! Cliffhanger! Please like and comment. Especially comments. I love feedback. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	3. Consequences and Escapes

Standing at the top of the stairs with a very disapproving look on his face was none other than the Brigadier.  
"My office. Now," he said sternly. Beatrice obediently followed. When they reached his office they found the Doctor waiting inside. The Brigadier walked behind his desk and fixed her with a glare.  
"Now, Miss. Rosenfield. Would you care to explain why you were down in the jail area conversing with a dangerous criminal?" Beatrice decided to go with the truth.  
"Ever since my kidnapping I've felt a strange fascination over him. He was so different from what I imagined when we first met. I couldn't get any real info about him from the Doctor so I decided to go to the source itself. Not to mention that I honestly thought he could use a visit. It isn't good for anyone's mental health to be totally isolated."   
"He is a prisoner Miss. Rosenfield, not a guest. And you are putting yourself in serious danger by visiting him unsupervised."  
"He's had plenty of opportunities to hurt me and he hasn't. Besides, I didn't discuss UNIT secrets with him and I can resist his hypnosis."  
"You can what?" said the Doctor surprised.  
"I can resist his influence. He tried to hypnotise me when we first met but I didn't let him." Beatrice said with a shrug. "He said he finds me interesting."  
"I'm not sure that's a good thing," said the Brigadier. Beatrice shrugged.  
"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it isn't like I intend to help him escape. In my opinion, it might also be better to let him have some company so we don't risk him going any crazier than he might already be."  
"You know I could fire you over this? You went into an off-limits area and talked with a criminal without permission," the Brigadier said giving her a sharp look.  
"Well? Are you going to?" asked Beatrice who was surprisingly not intimidated at the thought of being fired.  
"Come now Brigadier, there is no harm done. Beatrice does have a point about not letting him get any more insane than he already is. As long as someone knows she is there and what is going on, I see little harm in the visits. After all, not everyone can resist his influence." said the Doctor.  
"Besides, you never DIRECTLY ordered me to stay away," pointed out Beatrice  
The Brigadier looked conflicted. This could either go really well or really poorly. At last, he sighed.  
"Very well. You can visit him however there must always be a guard outside the cell, and I claim no responsibility if this backfires on you. Who knows, maybe we can get some information out of him."  
"Excellent," said Beatrice, trying not to sound over-excited.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
It was a week or so later before Beatrice returned. Once again she brought tea as well as a copy of an anthology of Sherlock Holmes stories.   
As she entered the cell the Master stood up to greet her. She could also swear that he looked happy to see her.  
"I told you I would come back," she said setting down the tea tray and taking a seat.   
"I didn't doubt you. Does the Brigadier know you are here?" The Master asked.  
"This time yes. He may have caught me coming back up the stairs last time I visited."  
"My dear, I think you may need to work on your sneaking around," he told her.  
"Well excuse me for not having a ton of experience in that area. I don't tend to go around committing crimes so stealth isn't exactly something I get much practice at," Beatrice said in a slightly indignant tone.  
"You may be right there," said the Master. His lips twitched slightly upward. "Now why wouldn't the dear Brigadier fire you for talking to a dangerous criminal unauthorized."  
"I think he is a bit curious about the fact that you haven't killed me yet. Not to mention the Doctor stepped in and pointed out that I wasn't a huge liability."  
"I see." The Master took a sip of his tea.  
"I wasn't totally sure of what might interest you so I took a guess and brought a Sherlock Holmes book to occupy you."  
"How kind of you. Conan Doyle is an interesting writer. You guessed well. I find him to be one of the better human authors," he said to her taking the book.  
"Yes, I always love his mystery's. They manage to be challenging to figure out without being completely convoluted. I take it you read literature from various planets?" she asked.  
"Yes. Reading is one of my prefered past times."   
"Besides scheming and driving half of UNIT plus the Doctor crazy," Beatrice added playfully.  
"Indeed, besides that. I actually have a wide range of literature from different planets in my TARDIS."  
"Wow, I'd love to see that. I've only ever been in the console room of the Doctor's TARDIS. I used to be an English major so I adore books."  
"What is your prefered genre?" asked the Master politely.  
"Oh, I'll read almost anything. But I especially like adventure novels. It gives me a sense of actually being able to go out to see and do the amazing things I read about." Beatrice smiled.  
"Perhaps one day you will get to explore the universe." said the Master looking a little amused.   
"I hope so," said Beatrice dreamily.   
"I was curious, why is it I can resist your hypnosis but others can't?" she asked.  
"The mind is a delicate thing. This also means that it is often prone to suggestion. However, some minds are stronger than others. The more stubborn and determined the individual the less susceptive to mind control." explained the Master.  
"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" asked Beatrice raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, you certainly aren't one to let others dictate your actions," he told her.  
"No, I suppose I'm not." agreed Beatrice.  
There was a brief lull in the conversation.  
"I must say, your tea-making skills are quite accomplished," the Master complimented her.  
"Why thank you. The Doctor gets very picky about his tea so I have lots of practice."  
After some further discussion, Beatrice realized it was about time she left.   
"I hope you enjoy the book. I'll bring a new one next time I come," she said as she left. As she turned away she could have sworn she saw a small smile on the Master's face.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
He had been slightly surprised to see Beatrice return that day. But the Master couldn't say that he wasn't pleased.   
His first thoughts when she came to visit him were to use her as a potential escape route. However, the more he spoke with the woman the more genuine interest he felt towards her.   
Of course, he considered the possibility she was being used to try and get information from him. But through his interactions with her, he realized that she was coming here of her own accord.   
Beatrice was sarcastic, amusing, kind, and even quite intelligent. At least for a human. Her interests often seemed to match with his and he found himself wanting to know more about her.  
True to her word Beatrice continued her visits to his cell at least once a week, bringing a different book each time.  
He learned she loved travelling but originally was from Glasgow, enjoyed reading a variety of literature, and clearly had a sense of adventure. If nothing else she was certainly the most tolerable human that he had met. He recalled how her hazel eyes had sparkled with mischief the first time she had snuck down to visit him.  
This fascination with Beatrice did not mean he was not plotting a method of escape. Hence why after a month of incarceration he decided it was time to break out.  
As the soldier came in to give him his food the Master looked into the soldier's eyes and said,  
"You will obey me. Stay here and do not raise the alarm," he then darted out of the cell. He was more than halfway out when he heard the alarm go off. Clearly, his disappearance had been discovered. The Master increased his speed.  
After several twists and turns, he was almost to a side door when a figure blocked his path. A familiar red-haired figure.  
Beatrice stood facing him a gun held out in front of her pointing at him. She looked determined.  
"Are you going to use that?" asked the Master as he stopped moving. He found it rather amusing that their places had been reversed now she was the one blocking his escape. Beatrice appeared conflicted.  
"I can't let you go."  
"And yet you haven't called for help." the Master challenged. "You aren't going to fire that."  
"You can't hypnotise me," Beatrice said sharply.   
"I wasn't trying my dear," replied the Master. "The decision is yours though I would make it quick."  
Beatrice seemed conflicted. The Master watched a variety of emotions play across Beatrice's face. Suddenly a voice was heard above them.  
"Rosenfield! Is he down there?" Now was the moment where Beatrice would make her decision. At last, she lowered her gun.   
"I'm going to regret this," he heard her murmur.  
"No, he isn't here!" she called back. She jerked her head towards the door and stood aside. "Go!" she mouthed and the Master gave her a nod before leaving.  
As he left in a stolen car he couldn't help but wonder what had made her spare him. Something told him she was wondering the same thing.  
Author's Note: Looks like Beatrice took a bit of a risk there. Please like and COMMENT. I like to know your thoughts. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	4. Contemplation

Beatrice sat in her apartment puzzling over the Master. She could not for the life of her figure out why she had spared him instead of turning him in.  
The first excuse was that he had hypnotised her. But he had denied doing so and she had felt none of the sly pressure on her mind to do something against her will.  
No, she had to accept that she had let him go of her own accord. But why? He was a dangerous criminal and who knew what the consequences of letting him out would be.  
Beatrice thought back to her visits with him. He was always so charming and charismatic. The way he was so polite was totally different from many other men she had encountered. He was extremely intelligent and fascinated her the more she got to know him.  
And then it hit her. At some point, she went from thinking of him a simply a criminal and began to consider him a person. Beatrice groaned. She had made an elementary mistake without even realizing it.   
Beatrice had let her emotions get in the way of her job. She couldn't turn him in because a part of her secretly didn't want him to be caged.  
Boy was she in trouble.   
"Well done Beatrice, you got emotionally attached to a sociopathic criminal," she said to herself sarcastically.  
She now partially dreaded her next meeting with the Master. What on earth would they say to each other?   
She was royally screwed and yikes! didn't even begin to describe it.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
The Master was feeling rather preoccupied that day. Ever since his escape and Beatrice's unexpected actions he had been pondering her motivations. And even his own.  
Truthfully, he hadn't been sure if she would turn him in. He knew she wouldn't shoot the gun. She did not have the look of a killer. But she didn't have to let him go.  
Granted, given his advanced intelligence and strength, he would have been able to disarm her and escape on his own. But that was another thing. He couldn't say why he stayed long enough to leave the decision up to Beatrice.  
A part of him had enjoyed toying with her and watching her fight internally. Yet, that was not all. He did truly want to see what she would choose of her own free will.  
It was confusing and the Master hated feeling confused. He was a timelord damn it! He should not be distracted by a mere human woman.  
A woman who seems to care for you a small voice in his head annoyingly added. No matter how hard he tried Beatrice's cheerful face would not leave his mind. No one since perhaps his school days had looked at him in that way. A look filled with genuine interest and curiosity. It was slightly refreshing.  
And there was at least part of the answer. She cared for him. Rassilon knows why. It appeared that he would have to confirm whether this was true the next time that he saw her.   
Oh, he would see her again. That woman was about as much a trouble magnet as himself. And when he did see her he would find out why she spared him. Then perhaps he could understand why she apparently continued to haunt him.  
Authors Note: What will happen next time they meet? Please like and COMMENT. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	5. The Mind of Evil Part 1

Beatrice rode in the back of Bessie, the Doctor's canary yellow car. Both she and Jo were accompanying the Doctor to Stangmoor Prison to see some sort of scientific demonstration. Truth be told, Beatrice largely came to get out of doing some paperwork.  
"It looks like Dracula's castle," said Jo, looking up at the fortress.  
When they reached the security gate, the Doctor made a few funny faces at the screen. Beatrice and Jo giggled at the Doctor's antics.  
As they passed through the ominous gateway Beatrice muttered,  
"Abandon all hope ye who enter here." They parked the car and headed inside.  
"So what is it we are seeing?" Beatrice asked the Doctor.  
"Apparently a scientist named Emil Keller has made some sort of machine that the Brigadier thinks I might be interested in. Besides, I've been worried about this Keller process since I first heard about it," said the Doctor as they took their seats in the demonstration room.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. Our society has progressed to the point where we no longer need to execute our hardened criminals," said the man in charge Professor Kettering.  
"All depends on what you call progress," muttered the Doctor. Professor Kettering cleared his throat.  
"What you are about to see is a new scientific infallible process that shall replace the hangman's noose."  
"People who talk about infallibility are usually on very shaky ground," the Doctor whispered to Jo and Beatrice. Clearly annoying Professor Kettering who continued.  
"While designing this process Professor Keller discovered that antisocial behaviour is governed by certain negative or evil impulses. This machine removes those impulses leaving a good, well balanced human being."  
"It doesn't," said the Doctor loudly as at the same time Beatrice coughed into her fist,   
"Bullshit," Kettering glared at them.  
"May I be permitted to continue?"   
"Oh yes, please do," said the Doctor sounding completely unconvinced.  
Gesturing to the cylindrical dome machine that was connected to what looked in Beatrice's opinion, like a salon hair dryer, Kettering went on to explain the ridiculous process that was supposed to happen.  
A prisoner was brought in and hooked up to the machine. The scientist's turned it on and the prisoner let out as scream and thrashed. It seemed the machine was overloading.   
"I told you there was something evil about that machine!" exclaimed the Doctor.  
"No kidding," replied Beatrice looking at the now comatose man being taken away from the machine. The Doctor walked up to ask what had happened.  
"The machine simply overloaded a little but it is nothing to worry about," said Kettering.  
"Nothing to worry about? You just caused a man to go comatose with your stupid machine! You practically Clockwork Oranged him!" Beatrice said indignantly. Kettering turned to the Doctor.  
"Who exactly are you?" he asked.  
"The Doctor is Scientific Advisor to UNIT the United Nations Intelligence Task Force," said the governor.  
"Well, I hardly see how any of this is your concern Doctor," Kettering said scathingly.  
"UNIT was set up to deal with new and unusual threats and that is exactly what your machine constitutes!" said the Doctor angrily. His words fell on deaf ears. Jo, Beatrice, and the Doctor walked out of the room.  
"Those men are foolish not to listen to you," said Jo.  
They headed to make a phone call that would inform the Brigadier of what was going on. Before they could get far the Doctor was called back to the demonstration room.  
A man lay there dead. Both the Doctor and Beatrice dropped to their knees. Beatrice saw there were several scratches and bite marks all over the man's body. The thing that was even stranger was the look of pure terror on the man's face.   
The Doctor asked for the medical records of the man and a doctor went to get them. When the man returned with the records it was confirmed the man had a fear of rats but no medical conditions to explain his heart failure. Kettering continued to insist it was the shock of watching the demonstration. Beatrice had heard enough.  
"Oh, will you stay quiet! There was clearly something abnormal about this man's death and it almost certainly has something to do with your stupid machine. We are trying to figure out what happened and you are being absolutely zero help. Now, unless you have something constructive to add I suggest you SHUT UP!"   
Kettering looked shocked at the red head's words and opened his mouth but was silenced at the glare given to him by Beatrice. The Doctor spoke up.  
"Miss. Rosenfield is correct. Your machine certainly played some part in this man's death."  
"And I tell you it was nothing of the sort and if you were a scientist you would see that!" Now the Doctor looked offended.  
"If I were a scientist? I'll have you know I am a scientist and have been for several hundred..." He broke off. Beatrice was sure he had been about to say years. With a huff, the Doctor left the room.   
"The man's mad," said Kettering smugly.  
"He is not! He happens to be a genius. I do wish you'd listen to him," said Jo before leaving. Beatrice followed suit.  
"I want to take a look at the effect that the machine had on the prisoner. Maybe we can get a clue about how it affects the mind," said Beatrice.   
"Yes, go do that. Jo, come with me," said the Doctor and they parted ways.  
Reaching the medical area Beatrice took a look at the chart belonging to the affected prisoner, Barnham. It seemed that the prisoner's brain had been severely affected. He was in an almost childlike state.  
Beatrice tilted her head. But that didn't explain how a machine could cause the physical result of specific fears. Not to mention this Emil Keller was getting fishier by the moment. She would certainly have some questions for him as well as Barnham once he woke.  
After about forty-five minutes she was joined in the infirmary by Jo.   
"The Doctor left to see about the death of a Chinese delegate who was at the UN peace conference. Also, Kettering mysteriously died from apparent heart failure although he shows symptoms of drowning," she said.  
"Let me guess. He had hydrophobia?" asked Beatrice. Jo nodded.  
"Any idea what to make of all this?" she asked.  
"Your guess is as good as mine although I expect our dear friend Professor Keller has a lot to do with it," Beatrice told her.  
Suddenly, noises and gunfire could be heard several men rushed into the medical room. All of them wore prison gear and carried guns.  
"Don't move! You are now hostages!" Jo, Beatrice, and Dr Summers raised their hands. The prisoners had taken control of the fortress.  
Author's Note: For the sake of accuracy I have borrowed some dialogue directly from the episode The Mind of Evil. Anything that came from the episode belongs solely to the amazing BBC writers. As usual, I do not own Doctor Who. Please Like and COMMENT. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	6. Mind of Evil Part 2

"Typical," muttered Beatrice as she and Jo were placed in a cell.  
"You think they're going to try and bargain with the Doctor and UNIT with us?" asked Jo.  
"Probably. They'll likely threaten to kill us if they aren't allowed free passage out of here," said Beatrice with a shrug.  
"How can you be so calm about that?" asked Jo.  
"Simple. We are in a dangerous situation that we need to think a way out of. Running around like chickens with their heads cut off won't do any good," she told her.  
Beatrice moved to examine the lock. It seemed rather complicated. After fiddling with it for a while and having no luck one of the prisoners came into the cell.  
"Come with me," he ordered. Jo walked out first with Beatrice following and the prisoner pointing a gun at their backs.   
They were marched out at gunpoint. Beatrice heard Mailer, the prisoner in charge of the revolt, yell he would kill her and Jo. Suddenly, a distraction arrived in the form of Barnham who had apparently not been considered enough of a threat to lock up.   
She, Jo, and the prisoner were on a stairway, and taking advantage of the distraction Jo fell backwards knocking Beatrice into the prisoner holding them at gunpoint who fell and dropped his gun. Jo grabbed it as a fight broke out.   
One man went to grab Beatrice from behind. She stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over. A group of UNIT officers burst in and soon subdued the riot. By now Jo was holding Mailer at gunpoint. The tables had turned.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Beatrice had headed back to the medical wing to wait until the mysterious Emil Keller arrived. Boy, would he have a lot to answer for. She had not anticipated all this excitement.  
Noises came from somewhere above and Beatrice moved to open the medical wing door to find the hallway filled with smoke. She coughed heavily and was blinded by the smoke. Beatrice felt someone grab her from behind. She struggled but was overpowered.  
Once the smoke cleared she was taken from the medical wing closer to the middle of the prison. As they got closer she heard a very familiar smooth voice. It was the Master.  
"This one's been giving us the most trouble," said the man holding her. Beatrice's eyes met the Master's.   
"Well, if it isn't Beatrice. Why am I not surprised?" the Master said.  
"So you're Emil Keller! No wonder there's been so much chaos!" replied Beatrice.  
"Take her to a cell and lock her up," said the Master after considering her for a moment, and Beatrice was taken away.  
Once in the cell, she pulled a hairpin out of her bun and began to pick the lock on the door. She hummed a bit to cover the sound of the lock clicking. Once she was certain her guard was somewhat distracted she pulled back the door before heavily shoving the door open.  
This took the guard by surprise and he was knocked to the side. Beatrice quickly disarmed him and knocked him out with the but of his own gun. Maybe if she could get to the governer's office she could get a message to UNIT.  
As she neared the demonstration room she heard cries of pain coming from it. The voice sounded like the Master. Unable to stand the idea of walking away and leaving someone in pain she unbolted the door and stumbled into the room.   
The Master looked terrified. He seemed to be looking at something Beatrice could not see. The pain was exploding in her head but she forced herself to move to where the Master was and with all her might pulled him out of the room.  
She slammed the door and rebolted it before rounding on the Master.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Everything had been going rather well for the Master. He had organized the death of the Chinese delegate to distract UNIT, captured the Doctor at the prison, and tested how long the Doctor could withstand the Keller Machine.  
Well, that last bit hadn't gone quite as he had expected. Given the fact that one of the Doctor's heart's stopped and the Master had to restart it.  
He had also been surprised to run into Beatrice who looked extremely irritated. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to deal with her at the moment and had ordered for her to be placed in a cell.  
Regardless of what the Doctor said about the machine being uncontrollable, the Master was sure he was stronger. He was the best telepath Galifrey had ever produced.  
The Master turned on the machine and immediately his senses were assaulted by the machine. He pushed back with all his power to fight back the machine's influence.  
"I am stronger than you, I gave you power," he said through clenched teeth. Unfortunately, the machine seemed to disagree. An image of the Doctor laughing at him appeared.  
"No! No!" He cried out backing into a chair as he tried to get away from the image. Suddenly, the door of the room was wrenched open and Beatrice of all people came stumbling in. Grabbing his arm she tugged him out of the room before slamming and barring the door.  
"What the HELL were you thinking! Why would you place yourself in harm's way of that thing? I don't care how good a telepath you are! That thing has dangerous written all over it!" she ranted at him.   
"I had to see if I could control it," he told her. Beatrice ran a hand through her red hair and glared at him.  
"Well, obviously you can't. Great job Doctor Frankenstein! Now we have an uncontrollable machine that kills people on the loose."   
The Master, who had now mostly recovered from the violent assault on his mind, surveyed Beatrice with a small amount of surprise.  
If she had been here, in the beginning, she should know that the machine could be dangerous. Yet, she had still gone in there to save him. Unable to formulate a neutral way of asking why he simply said, "How did you get out of your cell? I order you locked up."   
"That's for me to know and you not to find out," she said.  
"You picked the lock didn't you?" he said raising an eyebrow. Beatrice rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, I picked the lock. I'm a UNIT agent what do you expect? Besides, those guards are not the sharpest crayons in the box. So now what?"  
"First I need to figure out what to do with you. It seems that you can't be trusted to stay in your cell and be guarded normally. So you'll just have to accompany me."  
"If you say so," she told him.  
"Besides, I have some questions for you," the Master added.  
"Like what?" she asked.  
"Let's wait till we get to the governer's office," said the Master leading her to said room.  
Once inside Beatrice sat down in the swivel chair behind the desk. The Master remained standing.   
"Now tell me. Why did you let me go and why did you interfere when the machine was, shall we say, attempting to incapacitate me?" Beatrice tilted her head.  
"You could have gotten past me if you wanted to. Whether I chose to let you go is slightly irrelevant. Second, that machine already killed two people. I wasn't going to let it kill a third, no matter who it was."   
The Master could tell Beatrice was holding something back. She hadn't answered his first question. The answer to the second question did not totally surprise him. Beatrice seemed like an exceptionally kind individual. Something he did not encounter all that often without feeling total disdain towards them. Beatrice leaned towards him, her fingers laced together.  
"Now you tell me something. What is that machine? It seems to have a mind of its own. Not to mention that I don't for a minute buy that it can remove the so-called evil parts of the mind. That has to be the biggest amount of bullshit I've ever heard. Nobody in their right mind would buy that."  
"You are correct to some degree. The machine is, in fact, a parasite. It feeds on the mind's negative impulses," the Master told her impressed against his will at her perceptiveness.   
"An evil parasite that feeds on negative impulses? Are you mad! You've brought it to a place where it can feed off tons of negative energy. Some of these criminals are just plain awful. And now you can't control it."   
"I simply need to get the assistance of the Doctor in containing it," countered the Master.  
"You mean you need the Doctor to clean up your mess," corrected Beatrice.  
"Do you find pleasure in mouthing off to people who could kill you with the press of a button?" asked the Master in an exasperated tone. He didn't know whether to be irritated or amused by the fiery red head's words.  
"Only when they are annoying me with their evil plans that constantly backfire," Beatrice said in reply.  
"Come along now, I need to speak with the Doctor," he said. Beatrice followed.  
"You do realize that this entire thing is your fault right?" she said  
"I would say that Mailer is also responsible," pointed out the Master.  
"But Mailer didn't orchestrate the death of the Chinese delegate," countered Beatrice.  
"Ah, you worked that out have you?"   
"Well, it doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out you were behind it," Beatrice told him as she rolled her eyes in a good-natured manner.  
"Or perhaps you are simply more perceptive than many," suggested the Master. Beatrice gave a small smile at the compliment.  
"Or maybe that," she conceded. The pair stepped into the cell that contained the Doctor and Jo. Surprisingly, the two of them were playing checkers. The Master started to speak but the Doctor held up a hand to silence him as he made his move. It was now Jo's turn, the Master made to speak again but Jo held up her hand. With her move, she was able to capture the last of the Doctor's pieces.  
"I win!" she said somewhat cheerfully. The Doctor looked slightly put out.  
"I'm used to 3D chess," he told her. The Master cleared his throat feeling rather irritated.   
"If I may?"   
"Go ahead old chap. What do you want?" the Doctor said stiffly.  
"Loath I as I am to say it I need to acquire your assistance involving the Keller machine," said the Master. Beatrice snorted.  
"Translation, he needs you to help fix what he screwed up," she said. The Master turned to her.  
"My dear, how would you feel about being shrunk to the size of a doll? I'm sure I could arrange it." Beatrice raised her hands in surrender.   
"Just saying."   
"Why should I help you?" asked the Doctor.  
"Because if you don't, people will die." said the Master.  
"Hardened criminals who are already sentenced to death," pointed out the Doctor.  
"You misunderstand me I was referring to Beatrice and Ms Grant," the Master felt an odd twinge at including Beatrice in that threat. He saw Beatrice open her mouth to protest however the Doctor beat her to it.  
"Fine, I'll help you. But Jo and Beatrice are not to be killed."   
"Good, Johnson here will lead you to where your supplies are." The Master said before motioning Beatrice to follow him. With a sigh, she did so. They returned to the governer's office and the Master pulled out a mettle bracelet from his pocket. After making sure it was set to non-lethal, he clasped it on her wrist.  
"What the hell is this?" Beatrice asked.  
"It's a shock bracelet. Move out of the parameters I've set. In this case this office, and you will receive a large shock that will incapacitate you. As you can't be trusted to be incarcerated in a normal way I have to think outside of the box," he told her.   
"You've practically placed a dog shock collar on me! Seriously? I suppose I should take that as a compliment."   
"I wouldn't advise attempting to escape. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a nuclear missile to deal with." the Master told her before leaving. As he closed the door he heard Beatrice curse.  
While the Master did find it regrettable that he had to put the shock bracelet on Beatrice. But it was the only way he could think of containing her without killing her and a part of him most certainly did NOT want to do that.  
Author's Note: Well, how's she gonna get out of this one? Like and comment. Especially comment. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	7. Mind of Evil Part 3

Beatrice scowled as she fought with the bracelet which was wrapped tight around her wrist. She examined it from all angles it had a few buttons on it. She began to fiddle with them in an attempt to get it off. Suddenly, she hit a button and a shock went through her.  
When she returned to consciousness she was not in a good mood.  
"Stupid bracelet," she said rubbing her head. He hair had frizzed out which was mildly annoying. She sat back down in the governer's chair and began to rummage within the desk drawers.  
Right before the shock, Beatrice had noticed a small panel on the side of the bracelet. Bending a paperclip out of shape she began to fiddle with the minuscule screws.  
It was difficult and slow work. Without a proper screwdriver, it was much trickier to unscrew the panel without causing another shock.  
"It's like playing a bloody game of Operation," she muttered. The bracelet sparked several more times but fortunately did not deliver another shock.  
Once she finally got the panel off after about forty-five minutes of work, she carefully picked up an extremely sharp box opener from one of the many drawers in the desk and taking a deep breath cut two of the wires, praying that they wouldn't cause a lethal shock.  
There was a small shock akin to the kind one got by touching something metal after rubbing your hand on something to cause friction. The bracelet clicked apart and fell off. Beatrice rubbed her wrist to return feeling to it. She was so giving the Master a piece of her mind for that.   
Taking out her handy hairpin she picked the lock on the door and walked out. She heard a commotion and upon coming to the main section of the prison found it swarming with UNIT officers.   
The Doctor, Jo, and Brigadier all seemed to be surprised to see her not looking too much the worse for wear.  
"Where have you been?" asked the Brigadier.  
"In the governer's office working on breaking that stupid shock bracelet the Master used to try and contain me," she said with a shrug.  
"Are you alright?" asked Jo.  
"Yep. Just a little shocked. Literally."   
"So Doctor, what's the plan?" asked the Brigadier.  
"Well, the first thing is destroying that machine. The coil I put around it won't hold forever," said the Doctor.  
"It's an alien parasite that feeds on negative energy and impulses," spoke up Beatrice. When she was given odd looks she simply added. "The Master told me so."  
"Alright, I'm headed off to deal with the missile problem," said the Brigadier. "I am leaving Benton in charge."  
Jo, the Doctor, and Beatrice went to the demonstration room. It was apparently empty. At least briefly. Not long after they had entered the machine, which had by now grown strong enough to actually move and teleport around, appeared.   
The three of them all were immediately assaulted by the effects of the machine. However, something surprising occurred. Barnham came in and once he was within a few inches of the machine it stopped. Barnham seemed totally unaffected.  
"Why isn't it hurting him?" asked Jo.  
"The good in his brain must be balancing out all the negative impulses from the machine," suggested the Doctor. He began to examine the machine now that he did not have to worry about its effects.  
"Well, what can you tell about it?" asked Beatrice.  
"The parasite is even stronger than ever. It has stored up an immense amount of negative energy," said the Doctor.  
"Can you kill it?" Jo asked.  
"No, it's too strong. It would take an atomic explosion or extreme electric shock to kill it."   
"How about a nuclear explosion? We do have a certain nuclear missile handy," suggested Beatrice, thinking of the Thunderbolt missile the Master was after.  
"You know Beatrice, that just might work. But how to do it is the question. I need to talk to Benton. Jo, stay here." Beatrice followed the Doctor to where Benton was communicating orders from the governer's office. Just as the Doctor opened his mouth to ask Benton something the phone rang. Beatrice went to pick it up, the voice that greeted her was immediately recognizable.  
"Hello, I was calling to see if the tables have turned," the Master asked.  
"Hello to you too and yes they have. No thanks you. And for the record, I am so getting back at you for that stupid bracelet," she said.  
"You got it off?" the Master's tone was surprised and possibly even a tiny bit impressed.  
"Forty-five minutes, one shock, and a bent up paperclip later, yes," replied Beatrice.  
"Who is it?" Benton asked.  
"Our friendly neighbourhood psychopath," said Beatrice handing the phone to the Doctor.  
"Well, you have created a nice little mess haven't you?" said the Doctor irritably. Beatrice could not hear the Master's reply.  
"Look, I have a deal for you. I will return your dematerialisation circuit in exchange for the missile."  
The Master seemed to agree as the Doctor set the phone down shortly after.  
"Benton, call the Brigadier and tell him to call off any attack. I have a plan." the Doctor told the soldier. Benton went to do as he was told.  
"What's your plan Doctor. Surely you don't intend to return his circuit do you?" asked Beatrice.  
"Not if I can help it. But I may have a way to stop both the Master and the machine," said the Doctor.  
As it turned out the plan was to use the Keller machine as a way to distract the Master long enough to get the abort circuit on the missile back up and running. Barnham was coming to neutralize the machine to stop it hurting the Doctor, Beatrice, or Jo.  
When they reached the hanger that held the missile the Doctor got out and walked towards the Master who was standing there waiting and looking as dapper as ever. Beatrice shook her head. She had no idea where that last thought came from.  
She, Jo, and Barnham snuck around behind the vans   
"Now Doctor. You don't really expect me to hand over the missile without first getting my dematerialisation circuit do you?" the Master asked.  
"Surely you don't expect me to hand over the circuit first," countered the Doctor. The Master opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by the Doctor knocking the Masters gun out of his hand using Venusian Akido.  
"Now Barnham!" shouted Beatrice.  
Barnham dropped the machine next to the Master. Beatrice felt a twinge of guilt as the Master let out a yell of pain but followed Jo and Barnham as they ran off towards the helicopter that awaited them.   
While this was happening the Doctor had repaired the abort circuit and was now also making his way to the helicopter. Barnham tripped just as Jo the Doctor and Beatrice made it to the helicopter. He made to get up but was run over by the Master who had managed to get far enough away from the machine to grab a van and drive off. Beatrice and Jo both screamed.   
As the helicopter took off the Brigadier pressed a button and the missile exploded blowing up the entire hanger.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Back at UNIT HQ, they all stood in the Brigadier's office. Jo, Beatrice, and the Doctor were all rather upset about Barnham's death.  
"Cheer up Doctor. You destroyed the machine and stopped the Master. Even if he is off on another planet now causing trouble," said the Brigadier.  
Upon returning to HQ the Doctor had discovered that the Master had indeed managed to get ahold of the circuit in all the commotion.  
Suddenly the phone rang and Benton picked it up before handing it to the Doctor. Beatrice could easily guess the caller. Standing next to the Doctor she heard the Master say.  
"I thought you might be worried about me so I thought I would call to let you know I am alive and well."  
"I'm extremely sorry to hear that." the Doctor told him. Beatrice couldn't hear much more of the conversation. She heard what sounded like another one of the Master's typical threats and then "Oh and enjoy your exile," in an extremely smug voice. Annoyed Beatrice grabbed the phone.  
"Good-Bye!" she snapped before slamming the phone down.  
"Looks like we still have to worry about him," said Jo.  
"I suppose so," said the Doctor with a sigh. Beatrice groaned. The other occupants of the room looked at her.  
"I just realized I still have to file that paperwork I was avoiding," she said. This broke the tension and caused everyone to laugh.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
The Master smirked as he set down the telephone. Gloating over the Doctor was always fun. Especially now that his TARDIS was working.   
But what had amused him most was Beatrice ending the call. Trust her to give such a dramatic goodbye. He allowed himself a small smile at the thought of the passionate woman who occupied his mind so much recently.   
"Until we see each other again my dear," he said softly as he moved to adjust some controls on his console in order to leave this insignificant little planet.  
Author's Note: And so our first episode comes to an end. I know the order of some things is a bit messed up but I needed to move the story along. Please like and comment. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	8. Family Problems

Note: Internal dialogue is in italics. Out loud is in regular form.  
Beatrice had faced many things, criminals, parasitical machines, even extremely charismatic and charming psychopathic aliens. But what she dreaded most was family dinners.  
Every couple of months or so Beatrice's mother insisted the family get together for dinner. There were five of them. Her parents Janice and Alexander, her brother Collin, her sister Louisa, and herself. Beatrice was, of course, the odd duck in the family.  
She had excellent grades in school and her parents expected her to go on and get some sort of fancy job. When she had joined UNIT, or as they thought a government agency, they were rather disappointed. The real kicker was that nobody in her family knew what she actually did.  
Ever since becoming an agent they were growing more and more estranged. Well here goes nothing, she thought to herself.  
Beatrice had taken the train from London to Glasgow. She really hoped this trip was worth it and wouldn't end in disaster. She knocked on the door of the one-story yellow house with green trim that had always seemed a bit too cheerful for the rainy Glasgow weather.  
Her mother opened the door. Janice Rosenfield was rather short with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. She gave Beatrice a hug as she came in.  
"Hello, Beatrice,"  
"Hello, mother. How are you?"  
"Oh fine. Your siblings are already here," replied Janice.  
"Great, I'll just go put my bags in my room." Beatrice headed to her room which was painted lavender and had several bookshelves. There was a rather dusty desk with a photo of Beatrice and her family at a park.  
The walls held several posters including one for To Kill a Mocking Bird, one of Sean Connery as James Bond, and a Beatles poster.  
Walking back downstairs to the living room she encountered the rest of her family. Louisa and Collin both had the same red hair and hazel eyes as Beatrice. But while Beatrice wore her hair in long red waves her sister was sporting a pixie cut. Her brother was extremely tall and had his hair swooped to the side slightly.  
As for her father he had bright blue eyes, short light red hair, and the beginnings of a beard. Nobody had any idea how all the kids had ended up with hazel eyes.  
"Hey there little sis," said Collin. He was the eldest followed by Louisa making Beatrice the baby of the family.  
"Hey, Collin how's Janine?" Beatrice asked referring to her brother's wife.  
"Great. Pregnancy hasn't been too hard just yet."  
"Woah! Wait she's pregnant? When did I miss that memo?" Beatrice asked. Happy for her brother, but a bit put out that she seemed to be the last to find out the news.  
"Well, you have been busy," pointed out Louisa.  
You have no idea, thought Beatrice.  
"Well, congratulations and good to see you too Louisa."  
"You're looking well," interrupted her father walking over to hug Beatrice.  
"Thanks, dad."  
"Dinner!" called Janice and all of them went to gather around the table.  
"Please let it be edible this time," muttered Collin and Beatrice giggled. She was always closest to her brother.  
Once they were settled the dreaded small talk began. Beatrice prepared herself to give vague answers.  
"So, how is everyone's jobs going?" began Alexander.  
"Well, I've got several important cases coming up in our law firm," said Collin sounding quite pleased.  
"That sounds nice. A lot of work I bet," said Louisa.  
"It is but I like it. If we win this next case the boss might give me a raise. What about you Louisa?"  
"Oh, I'm busy at the bridal salon. We have so many people coming in these days. Quite a few Bridezillas though." Everyone looked at Beatrice expectantly.  
"The department I'm working with is quite interesting. We have some rather strange technology that has come through and the Scientific Advisor is quite the character." Given the fact that he is an alien.  
"Really? What's his name?" Beatrice tried to recall one of the Doctor's aliases.  
"Dr John Smith. He's quite eccentric." Biggest understatement of the century.  
"Anything else interesting happening at the government agency?"  
"No, nothing much." Unless you count getting captured by an alien psychopath and then having to stop a parasite using a nuclear missile. "Just business as usual. Totally normal." Normal for UNIT.  
"It sounds kind of boring," said Louisa.  
"And dealing with the same complaints every day from high maintenance brides isn't?" countered Beatrice.  
"What I think your sister is trying to say is that working for some plain old government agency seems a bit low key for you. Especially given that your grades could have gotten you practically any job," said her mother.  
"You never do tell us much about what's going on," said her father. Beatrice huffed. Why was all the attention being put on her?  
"I like what I'm doing. It's just very complicated so I don't feel like trying to explain everything." Complicated is putting it very lightly.  
"Come on guys, this isn't an interrogation," said Collin, coming to her rescue.  
"If you say so. We just want to know what's going on in Miss Mystery's life." Beatrice scowled as her sister said this. Louisa was becoming as bitchy as those Bridezillas she complained about.  
"Look, just because your jobs are simple and you feel free to talk about them, Or at least are not contractually obligated not to talk too much about them, doesn't mean like I feel like talking about mine! This is why I hate family dinners."  
Beatrice stood up and left the table, heading out to the back porch. None of them understood. It wasn't her fault she couldn't talk about the job. But that didn't mean they couldn't be more understanding. This happened every time.  
Not to mention that she was pushing them away for their own safety. Now that she was running into more aliens, Beatrice didn't want to give any of them a chance to hurt her family.  
She leaned her head against one of the poles supporting the porch roof. Why did balancing her life have to be so difficult? Footsteps came up behind her and Collin came to stand next to her.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Just peachy," said Beatrice bitterly.  
"They don't mean to badger you," he began.  
"Could've fooled me."  
"They're just worried about you. Ever since you took that job, you seem to be pulling away. Old Beatrice was always talking and in contact with us. Now we only get a few phone calls."  
"I told you. I'm busy."  
"What? Do you have some kind of secret life?" Joked Collin. Beatrice didn't laugh. He didn't know how close he was to the truth.  
"Collin, I have my reason for pulling away. I'm sorry if you guys feel like I don't trust you or something but I just can't really talk about it."  
"Why?" he asked softly. Beatrice sighed. She had to say something. So she decided to tell him just enough to satisfy her brother.  
"Look, all I can say is that I'm contractually obligated not to say a lot," this was partially true. UNIT had a contract saying all agents had to be mum about the fact that they constantly dealt with alien threats.  
"That's why you aren't saying much?" asked Collin.  
"Yes, and other reasons. But you can't tell anyone."  
"Sis, I'm a lawyer, I get NDA's. Look, if you want help covering and getting the others off your back then I'll help with what I can. Just, try to stay in touch more."  
"Thanks, Collin," said Beatrice as she hugged her brother.  
"By the way why does Louisa have that stick up her but?" she asked pulling away.  
"Oh, her boyfriend broke up with her. You aren't the only one keeping secrets. I only know because I walked in on the breakup. Tip, don't break up in the middle of a Chinese restaurant," he told Beatrice.  
"I'll bear that in mind," she replied with a chuckle.  
"Ready to go back in?" Beatrice nodded and the pair walked back in.  
Author's Note: Looks like Beatrice has some family issues. For those who don't know, NDA stands for Non-discloser agreement. Please like and COMMENT. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	9. Interupptions

After the explosion at dinner, things calmed down a bit. Beatrice was supposed to be staying for a whole week this time so hopefully, things could get smoothed over.  
True to his word, every time the subject of Beatrice's job popped up, Collin immediately derailed the conversation.   
Beatrice had to admit, as she strolled down the streets of Glasgow walking the family Brittany Spaniel Belle, that it was nice to be back home. Sure she loved UNIT and all the excitement that came with it. But running around like that could also get tiring.   
It was good to do something normal. Walking past a park she ran into her friend Samantha. Samantha had brown hair that came to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was also slightly taller than Beatrice.   
Samantha and Beatrice had gone to school together. They had even kept in contact when Beatrice moved. Samantha was a writer. She had the best imagination of anyone Beatrice knew and was also the person she trusted most. At least after Collin.   
"Samantha!" Beatrice said running over.  
"Hello Beatrice," said Samantha as Beatrice tackled her friend in a hug. Belle jumped up at the two women's feet, she was clearly as glad as her mistress to see Samantha.  
"How have you been? I read your latest book. I tore right through it," said Beatrice.  
"I'm glad you liked it. It took a lot of revision and I'm happy with how it turned out."   
"You had me crying by the end," Beatrice told her friend.  
"To be fair, it doesn't take much to get you to cry," pointed out Samantha. Beatrice laughed at that. She was a sucker for love stories. Even the sad ones.  
"How are things in London? I know that you got that new job," asked Samantha.  
"Oh fine. Exciting." Beatrice didn't elaborate and unlike her family, Samantha didn't push.   
The two had become friends in college - Saint Luke's to be exact. Beatrice may be excitable now but back then she was rather quiet. The pair bonded over their love of writing and rather obscure TV shows. It had added to Beatrice's confidence.  
The fact that the pair shared a dorm room also might have helped push the two together.   
"Meet anyone yet?" Samantha questioned. Beatrice thought there was someone. Someone extremely interesting. Someone who had a pair of extremely hypnotic brown eyes she could lose herself in. Beatrice shook her head. Where was that thought coming from? She decided to go with a half-truth.  
"Well, yes, I did meet someone extremely interesting. But I haven't gotten to know him very well and I'm not entirely sure how he feels about me."   
"Why don't you ask?" Beatrice laughed at the idea of asking the Master what he thought of her.  
"It isn't that simple. Trust me."   
"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You'll probably do something risky while you're at it. But you'll figure it out."  
"What have you been up to?" asked Beatrice.  
"Packing, I'm moving again," said Samantha.  
"Samantha! How is it that you can barely manage to stay two years in one place?"   
"Okay, this one isn't my fault. They jacked up the rent on my place so I'm moving."   
"Good lord! This is ridiculous. I'd offer to let you move in with me but my apartment is tiny," said Beatrice.  
"It's fine. I guess that that government job doesn't pay the best?"  
"True, but believe me, it is so worth it."  
"Good to hear. I've got to head out but we should definitely get together some time," said Samantha.  
"You bet! Wish me luck, it's the Family Game night tonight," said Beatrice wincing.  
"Yikes! Yeah, all the luck in the world to you. I'll send you a rough draft of my latest book for you to look over." Samantha waved goodbye and headed in the direction of the bus stop. Beatrice walked herself and the dog back home.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Samantha had been right to wish Beatrice luck. To start with, it took twenty minutes to agree on a game. Finally, they agreed to play Cluedo.  
Beatrice was enjoying herself as this game was legitimately fun. The Family Game Night usually either went really well or really poorly. Louisa had wrestled a spoon out of Collin's hand during a game of "Spoons".  
At least it was better than dinner. Thought Beatrice as she considered her next move. Suddenly the phone rang. Beatrice went to answer it.  
"Hello, Beatrice?" asked the voice on the other end. It was Jo speaking.   
"Hello, Jo. What's up?" asked Beatrice.  
"Look, I know you are on vacation but we really need you called back here at UNIT. We have a serious emergency. Like Code A level emergency."   
"Fine, I'll catch the first train back." Beatrice sighed and hung up. She returned to her family. "Sorry, work just called. I have to go."  
"Surely they can wait till your break is over," said her father, furrowing his brow.  
"Nope, it's serious. I've got to pack."  
"What about the game?" asked Louisa. She seemed miffed given she was currently winning.  
"Find a new one. I'm sorry," Beatrice rushed up to her room and was packed in a few minutes. Collin met her at the bottom of the stairs.  
"That bad?" he asked nodded to her bag.  
"I'm afraid so," said Beatrice.  
"I'll drive you to the station," said Collin.  
"Thanks," said Beatrice. She hugged her bewildered family and hopped in the car. Once Collin had dropped her off, she bought a train ticket and settled herself in for the almost five-hour journey.  
It hurt that she was always lying and hiding things from her family. But it was imperative. For her safety and theirs. She sighed and closed her eyes leaning back in her seat, trying to imagine what crazy thing could be happening at UNIT this time.   
Author's Note: So I'm trying to give her some character development. Let me know what you think. Brownie points to those who noticed the Saint Luke's reference as that is the school the 12th Doctor works at in Season 10. Please like and comment! Until next time Whovians!


	10. The Claws of Axos Part 1

"Alright, what the hell is so important that you pulled me off my vacation time?" said Beatrice as she walked into one of the UNIT control rooms. Jo walked over to her. A stout man with white hair and thick, black-rimmed glasses was talking to the Brigadier.  
"That's Mr Chinn. He is part of some inquiry committee looking in on UNIT."   
"And I'm getting pulled off vacation because some bigwig wants to investigate UNIT?" asked Beatrice in an irritated tone.  
"No your here because UNIT registered a UFO last night. Mr Chinn just ordered a missile strike on the UFO. By the way, this is Bill Filer, he is an agent sent to look for the Master," explained Jo. Gesturing at a slim, brown-haired man with a moustache and carrying a briefcase. Beatrice raised an eyebrow and surveyed Filer.  
"Well, you're wasting your time Mr Filer. The Master is manipulative, intelligent, and extremely difficult to catch. Honestly, I don't see much point in trying to find him. He'll turn up when he wants to."  
"I'm not so sure Miss Rosenfield, I have quite a lot of experience with criminals. I'll get him one way or another," said Filer. Beatrice scoffed and took a sip of her tea.  
"You keep telling yourself that Mr Filer."   
"What is this missile strike thing Brigadier?" asked the Doctor who had just walked in.  
"Just a precaution Doctor," the Brigadier said calmly.  
"I see, shoot first and ask questions later." said the Doctor disdainfully.  
"Well that is the mantra for most military organizations," Beatrice casually pointed out. "Not that I totally agree."  
"We've lost sight of the UFO!" shouted Yates suddenly.  
"What!" they all rushed over to the scanner.  
"How can that be? The missile hasn't hit it yet," asked Beatrice.  
"I don't know. It just disappeared," replied Yates.  
"Abort the Strike man. What comes up must come down!" said the Doctor sharply to Chinn shaking the pompous man out of his shock. Mr Chinn scrambled to the telephone to call off the strike. Beatrice's heart was racing.  
"Abort! Abort!" shouted Chinn into the phone. All the occupants of the room watched as the missile aborted and exploded.   
"Crisis averted," Beatrice sighed in relief. She continued to watch the scanner. "Look it's popped back up again! The UFO landed right next to Britain's power supply plant!" she called over to the others.  
"That's it, Brigadier. Whatever this thing is could be a threat to the nation's power supply. I am official treating this as a national emergency!" said Chinn angrily.  
"Believe me, Mr Chinn, so am I," said the Brigadier in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"This means that emergency powers are now in place. You can now consider yourself under my leadership." Beatrice's jaw dropped at Chinn's words.  
"What!?" she cried.  
"The law says that in a state of a national emergency someone in my position has the right to take control," said Chinn.  
"Well, that's a stupid law," muttered Beatrice.  
"Brigadier, what would you like me to do?" asked Filer.   
"You sir, have no part in this. This is an internal affair and none of your concern. Now if you don't leave immediately I will have to have you arrested and escorted off the premises," said Chinn before the Brigadier could answer.  
"Now see here..." began the Brigadier.  
"It's alright sir I'll get going. Take care," said Filer calmly as he walked to the door and left.   
"Don't for goodness sake let the people involved with alien threats take charge," Beatrice said still grumbling under her breath. Chinn rounded on Beatrice.  
"As for you young lady. One more smart ass comment from you and I'll have you thrown out as well." Beatrice rolled her eyes at the young lady comment, she was twenty-eight for goodness sake. but wisely said nothing.  
You try and add anything to the situation and you end up getting threatened with arrest or being turned into a doll. She thought to herself, recalling the Master's threat back at the prison.  
"Come on everyone. We should head to the crash site," suggested the Brigadier. Everyone including Chinn agreed. Jo and Beatrice hopped into Bessie with the Doctor and they made their way to the Nucton Power Complex.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Once the got to the makeshift control room that had been set up near the UFO, the Doctor took a look at some of the scanners.  
"Well, as far as I can tell from these primitive machines of yours the craft has buried itself deep underground," said the Doctor.   
"The Doctor is our Scientific Advisor here at UNIT," explained the Brigadier.  
"I still say it should be destroyed," insisted Chinn. An argument was about to start but suddenly Beatrice noticed what seemed like a message was coming through one of the machines analyzing the craft.  
One of the screens had a thumping sound that was coming from it and the visual looked like one of those lines one would see on a medical scanner in the hospital.  
"It sounds like a heartbeat," said Beatrice in surprise.  
"If I didn't know better I would say it was one," the Doctor told them.  
"Hang on! There is some sort of message coming through," said one of the soldiers.  
"Axons to Earth, fuel systems empty, calling for immediate assistance, immediate assistance," said a hollow, echoing voice through the systems.  
"Well, that doesn't seem like a hostile force," said the Doctor.  
"Maybe it should be explored before you try to blow it to kingdom come," suggested Beatrice.  
"That sounds like a good idea," said Dr Weisner, one of the scientists.  
"Very well, Doctor, Brigadier, Weisner come with me," ordered Chinn.  
"You two stay here," said the Doctor to Jo and Beatrice. Beatrice tried to protest but the others had already left. After about twenty minutes Yates came in.  
"We found a dead body," he told Sargent Benton. This immediately caused some chaos. Taking advantage of the distraction Beatrice grabbed Jo's hand and the pair snuck away toward the UFO.  
"You don't plan on staying back?" Jo asked Beatrice.  
"Hell no!" said Beatrice there was no way Beatrice was going to let herself be left out of this. Jo smiled and as the pair approached, an opening appeared in the UFO. Carefully the two of them entered.   
Author's Note: Those two can't stay away from trouble. Please like and COMMENT. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	11. The Claws of Axos Part 2

The inside of the ship was strange. it was more like being inside of a creature rather than a ship. The walls were orange and yellow and seemed to have a skin-like texture.  
"Well, this is odd. Even for the Doctor," said Beatrice.  
"I agree. It's like a maze in here," replied Jo.  
"I hope we don't run into anything. Then again, who knows what is in here," commented Beatrice as they walked further in. All of a sudden Jo and Beatrice heard what sounded like a cry for help.   
"That sounds like Bill Filer!" said Jo in alarm.  
"I know. I can't tell what direction it's coming from."  
"We've got to find him quick! He sounds like he's in trouble," Jo told Beatrice.  
"How are we supposed to cover this much area in a quick amount of time? He could be anywhere," said a frustrated Beatrice.  
"We'll have to split up," said Jo.  
"Oh, I don't know about that Jo, what if one of us gets lost?" asked Beatrice warily.  
"We don't have a choice. It's the fastest way to find Bill," Jo told her. It was clear Jo wasn't thrilled about splitting up.   
"Fine, but be careful. If something comes at you, run." Beatrice told her friend. "And also scream while you're at it," she added as an afterthought. Jo nodded and the two women went in opposite directions.   
Beatrice kept an eye on her surroundings. It all looked relatively the same but so far nothing attacked her.  
"Help!" came Bill's voice. Beatrice ran towards the sound. She stopped, there was Bill Filer on the ground being restrained by some tentacles coming from the wall. But what shocked her wasn't Bill, but the man trapped stand next to him. It was the Master.  
"Master!" Beatrice said in shock. Without thinking she moved towards the timelord. The Master looked surprised to see Beatrice there.  
"My dear, do you try to get yourself in dangerous situations? It seems whenever some threat arises you and I run into each other."  
"You know me. Always diving headfirst into trouble. It isn't my fault you're almost always involved," said Beatrice although she couldn't help but give a small smile. "Now what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
"I assure you, my dear, this situation was not my fault," said the Master.  
"Right, just like the Keller machine wasn't your fault," said Beatrice sarcastically.  
"I don't suppose you could do us the favour of releasing us from these tentacles?" asked the Master.  
"Oh yes, what do you need me to do?" Beatrice said.  
"If you could take Mr Filer's gun and shoot that vein over there it should cause a temporary shock that will allow us to break free." Beatrice suddenly recalled the fact that Bill was there. Her attention had been on the Master.  
"Oh, Bill! Are you alright?" she asked.  
"I will be once I get out of these things," Bill replied.  
"Here, give me your gun," said Beatrice taking Bill's gun she aimed the handgun at the vein the Master had pointed to and shot twice. Immediately the tentacles holding the Mast and Bill went loose and the two men pulled away.   
"Thank you, my dear," said the Master, brushing himself off. Even after being held captive he still looked as dapper as ever.  
"We should get going," said Bill. "How the hell do you get out of here?"   
"Follow me," said the Master. Not having much of a choice, Beatrice and Bill followed.  
They had gotten about halfway by Beatrice's estimate when the three of them were surrounded by golden figures who Beatrice took to be the Axons. Instinctively she took a step closer to the Master.  
Surprisingly, the Master seemed to almost pull Beatrice slightly behind him. Although she could have been imagining it.  
As the golden creatures moved to grab them the three of them struggled.  
"I fulfilled my part of the bargain," said the Master. Beatrice internally wondered what bargain he had struck. The Axons started to pull her and Filer away and the Master in a different direction. Then the Master did something shocking. He grabbed Beatrice's hand and pulled her towards him.  
"If you wish to take me to your leader very well. But the woman is to come with me. She is of strategic value." Something deep inside Beatrice gave her the impression that her being of "strategic value" was not the only reason he had insisted on pulling her away.   
The Axons seemed to pause and think about this before allowing the Master to bring Beatrice with him.   
"What's going to happen to Bill?" said Beatrice, concerned for the man. The Axons didn't answer.  
"My dear, there is nothing either of us can do for your friend. Now unless you want to end up with whatever fate he faces I would suggest you come with me," the Master hissed to her quietly.  
Knowing there was nothing that she could do to help Bill in her current situation, Beatrice followed the Master. The two of them were thrown in a small area that and were trapped by the tentacles that were coming from the wall.  
"Okay, seriously what the hell have you done that got you mixed up with these things?" asked Beatrice in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"As I said it is not my fault this time. At least not entirely," the Master told her. Beatrice raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, what do they want?"  
"I'm sure you'll find out," replied the Master.  
"Fantastic!" said Beatrice sarcastically, rolling her eyes the Master gave a soft chuckle.  
"Still as sharp-tongued as ever," he said. Beatrice had trouble holding back a small smile.  
"Is this ship a living being?" asked Beatrice.  
"Yes my dear, as a matter of fact, it is. A rather astute observation on your part" replied the Master.   
"It seemed like a logical conclusion," said Beatrice with a shrug although she was slightly pleased by the compliment. One of the golden figures returned to the room they were being held in.  
"Well?" the Master asked the Axon.  
"So far your predictions have proved correct. The humans have accepted the axonite," said the figure.  
"Of course humans are fools," said the Master.  
"Gee, thanks," muttered Beatrice. She was ignored.  
"Are we to be released?" asked the Master.  
"As of yet, we have only gained a small foothold on this planet. For maximum success, axonite must have worldwide distribution within the next seventy-two hours."  
"We can give you that. Set us free and we will make sure the world knows of your secret arrangement with the British government," said the Master.  
"The original deal was that if we spared you and your TARDIS you would lead us to earth in exchange of the death of the Doctor and the destruction of all life on earth," said the Axon.  
Beatrice held back a groan. Why did this not surprise her? This was typical Master style. Getting way in over his head.  
"What you neglected to tell us that our scanners picked up was that this Doctor is also a Timelord is he not?" asked the Axon. The Master did not answer. Suddenly, an unconscious Bill was thrown into the room.  
"No one is irreplaceable," stated the Axon before leaving.  
"Brilliant, simply brilliant! We're trapped and Bill is unconscious," said Beatrice.  
"Be glad we're alive at all Beatrice," said the Master. Beatrice sighed.  
"So, is this a plan that you actually agree with because you want all life on earth destroyed or are you just going along with it for survival sake?" she asked.  
"You know very well that I hold little regard for human beings. Although I admit there are a select few who it would be regrettable to lose," he looked at her meaningfully. "The Axons have possession of my TARDIS. For the time being, I am going to have to work with them. It is simply survival."   
"I see. And where do I fit in?"   
"That is still to be determined," answered the Master. There was silence, then Beatrice said, "I'm sure you'll be able to get out. Although given I wasn't part of the original deal the odds for me are less likely." The Master looked at her seriously.  
"My dear, you will get out of this alive that I will make sure of."  
The three sat there in silence. Two golden figures finally returned and pulled Beatrice and the Master away from their current prison and through a series of tunnels before finally reaching a large area of open space. Hanging from the ceiling was some kind of cord that was attached to an eye.   
"Data questions time lord usefulness and necessity of the woman. Queries how they can help." said a robotic voice that seemed to come from all around them although no mouth was visible.   
Beatrice wondered how the Master would work his way out of this one to include her. For some reason she couldn't tell, she believed his promise to get her out alive.  
"I know these people's ways, I can move around freely. You don't have time to learn these things. If the nutrition cycle is to be completed in the next 72 hours you will need our help. This woman is a UNIT officer and can make my progress much more efficient. Time is of the essence so it is necessary I bring her," said the Master immediately.  
"Data confirms feasibility, queries motivation, decision, will free prisoners but retain time lord time capsule." the voice said.  
"But I must have my TARDIS!" insisted the Master.  
"Negative. Will return time capsule upon the success of this mission." At this answer, the Master sighed and said,  
"Then at least give me my laser gun. I may need to defend myself."  
"Return of weapon acceptable," said the Axon voice and the Master's laser gun appeared in his hand.  
"Come, we need to get out of here now," said the Master to Beatrice.  
"No need to tell me twice," said Beatrice in reply. The pair quickly made their way out of the ship. The Master was holding her hand to make sure she did not get separated from him. Strangely, Beatrice didn't mind and was almost sad when he released it as they stepped out of the ship.   
She tripped over a rock as she got up Beatrice heard a yell from the guard who had apparently been watching the ship. It seems the Master had shot him. Beatrice ran forward but the Master held her back.   
"Did you have to shoot him?" she asked. The Master raised an eyebrow as if to say "Are you really surprised?"  
Beatrice sighed it really wasn't unexpected. Now what mattered was what the Master planned to do with her.  
"Thank you for getting me out of there alive," she said genuinely.  
"I promised I would," said the Master. Beatrice resisted the urge to point out that the Master wasn't exactly known for keeping his word.  
"Now what?" she asked.  
"Well, you, my dear, are coming with me." said the Master.  
"And why should I do that?" asked Beatrice putting her hands on her hips.   
"Because you have little choice unless you wish to risk getting captured again. Besides UNIT is my destination as well as yours." Beatrice knew he was right and followed the Master away from the ship.  
Author's Note: Please like and comment. I really would love to hear some feedback or at least hear what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks again for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	12. The Claws of Axos Part 2

The inside of the ship was strange. it was more like being inside of a creature rather than a ship. The walls were orange and yellow and seemed to have a skin-like texture.

"Well, this is odd. Even for the Doctor," said Beatrice.

"I agree. It's like a maze in here," replied Jo.

"I hope we don't run into anything. Then again, who knows what is in here," commented Beatrice as they walked further in. All of a sudden Jo and Beatrice heard what sounded like a cry of help. 

"That sounds like Bill Filer!" said Jo in alarm.

"I know. I can't tell what direction it's coming from."

"We've got to find him quick! He sounds like he's in trouble." Jo told Beatrice.

"How are we supposed to cover this much area in a quick amount of time? He could be anywhere," said a frustrated Beatrice.

"We'll have to split up," said Jo.

"Oh, I don't know about that Jo, what if one of us gets lost?" asked Beatrice warily.

"We don't have a choice. It's the fastest way to find Bill," Jo told her. It was clear Jo wasn't thrilled about splitting up. 

"Fine, but be careful. If something comes at you, run." Beatrice told her friend."And also scream while you're at it." she added as an afterthought. Jo nodded and the two women went in opposite directions. 

Beatrice kept an eye on her surroundings. It all looked relatively the same but so far nothing attacked her.

"Help!" came Bill's voice. Beatrice ran towards the sound. She stopped, there was Bill Filer on the ground being restrained by some tentacles coming from the wall. But what shocked her wasn't Bill, but the man trapped stand next to him. It was the Master.

"Master!" Beatrice said in shock. Without thinking she moved towards the timelord. The Master looked surprised to see Beatrice there.

"My dear, do you try to get yourself in dangerous situations? It seems whenever some threat arises you and I run into each other."

"You know me. Always diving headfirst into trouble. It isn't my fault you're almost always involved." said Beatrice although she couldn't help but give a small smile. "Now what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"I assure you, my dear, this situation was not my fault." said the Master.

"Right, just like the Keller machine wasn't your fault," said Beatrice sarcastically.

"I don't suppose you could do us the favour of releasing us from these tentacles?" asked the Master.

"Oh yes, what do you need me to do?" Beatrice said.

"If you could take Mr Filer's gun and shoot that vein over there it should cause a temporary shock that will allow us to break free." Beatrice suddenly recalled the fact that Bill was there. Her attention had been on the Master.

"Oh, Bill! Are you alright?" she asked.

"I will be once I get out of these things," Bill replied.

"Here, give me your gun," said Beatrice taking Bill's gun she aimed the handgun at the vein the Master had pointed to and shot twice. Immediately the tentacles holding the Mast and Bill went loose and the two men pulled away. 

"Thank you, my dear," said the Master, brushing himself off. Even after being held captive he still looked as dapper as ever.

"We should get going," said Bill. "How the hell do you get out of here?" 

"Follow me," said the Master. Not having much of a choice, Beatrice and Bill followed.

They had gotten about halfway by Beatrice's estimate when the three of them were surrounded by golden figures who Beatrice took to be the Axons. Instinctively she took a step closer to the Master.

Surprisingly, the Master seemed to almost pull Beatrice slightly behind him. Although she could have been imagining it.

As the golden creatures moved to grab them the three of them struggled.

"I fulfilled my part of the bargain," said the Master. Beatrice internally wondered what bargain he had struck. The Axons started to pull her and Filer away and the Master in a different direction. Then the Master did something shocking. He grabbed Beatrice's hand and pulled her towards him.

"If you wish to take me to your leader very well. But the woman is to come with me. She is of strategic value." Something deep inside Beatrice gave her the impression that her being of "strategic value" was not the only reason he had insisted on pulling her away. 

The Axons seemed to pause and think about this before allowing the Master to bring Beatrice with him. 

"What's going to happen to Bill?" said Beatrice, concerned for the man. The Axons didn't answer.

"My dear, there is nothing either of us can do for your friend. Now unless you want to end up with whatever fate he faces I would suggest you come with me." the Master hissed to her quietly.

Knowing there was nothing that she could do to help Bill in her current situation, Beatrice followed the Master. The two of them were thrown in a small area that and were trapped by the tentacles that were coming from the wall.

"Okay, seriously what the hell have you done that got you mixed up with these things?" asked Beatrice in a slightly annoyed tone.

"As I said it is not my fault this time. At least not entirely." the Master told her. Beatrice raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do they want?"

"I'm sure you'll find out." replied the Master.

"Fantastic, said Beatrice sarcastically, rolling her eyes the Master gave a soft chuckle.

"Still as sharp-tongued as ever," he said. Beatrice had trouble holding back a small smile.

"Is this ship a living being?" asked Beatrice.

"Yes my dear, as a matter of fact, it is. A rather astute observation on your part" replied the Master. 

"It seemed like a logical conclusion," said Beatrice with a shrug although she was slightly pleased by the compliment. One of the golden figures returned to the room they were being held in.

"Well?" the Master asked the Axon.

"So far your predictions have proved correct. The humans have accepted the axonite." said the figure.

"Of course humans are fools," said the Master.

"Gee, thanks," muttered Beatrice. She was ignored.

"Are we to be released?" asked the Master.

"As of yet, we have only gained a small foothold on this planet. For maximum success, axonite must have worldwide distribution within the next seventy-two hours."

"We can give you that. Set us free and we will make sure the world knows of your secret arrangement with the British government." said the Master.

"The original deal was that if we spared you and your TARDIS you would lead us to earth in exchange of the death of the Doctor and the destruction of all life on earth," said the Axon.

Beatrice held back a groan. Why did this not surprise her? This was typical Master style. Getting way in over his head.

"What you neglected to tell us that our scanners picked up was that this Doctor is also a Timelord is he not?" asked the Axon. The Master did not answer. Suddenly, an unconscious Bill was thrown into the room.

"No one is irreplaceable," stated the Axon before leaving.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant! We're trapped and Bill is unconscious," said Beatrice.

"Be glad we're alive at all Beatrice," said the Master. Beatrice sighed.

"So, is this a plan that you actually agree with because you want all life on earth destroyed or are you just going along with it for survival sake?" she asked.

"You know very well that I hold little regard for human beings. Although I admit there are a select few who it would be regrettable to lose." he looked at her meaningfully. "The Axons have possession of my TARDIS. For the time being, I am going to have to work with them. It is simply survival." 

"I see. And where do I fit in?" 

"That is still to be determined," answered the Master. There was silence, then Beatrice said, "I'm sure you'll be able to get out. Although given I wasn't part of the original deal the odds for me are less likely." The Master looked at her.

"My dear, you will get out of this alive that I will make sure of."

The three sat there in silence. Two golden figures finally returned and pulled Beatrice and the Master away from their current prison and through a series of tunnels before finally reaching a large area of open space. Hanging from the ceiling was some kind of cord that was attached to an eye. 

"Data questions time lord usefulness and necessity of the woman. Queries how they can help." said a robotic voice that seemed to come from all around them although no mouth was visible. 

Beatrice wondered how the Master would work his way out of this one to include her. For some reason she couldn't tell, she believed his promise to get her out alive.

"I know these people's ways, I can move around freely. You don't have time to learn these things. If the nutrition cycle is to be completed in the next 72 hours you will need our help. This woman is a UNIT officer and can make my progress much more efficient. Time is of the essence so it is necessary I bring her," said the Master immediately.

"Data confirms feasibility, queries motivation, decision, will free prisoners but retain time lord time capsule." the voice said.

"But I must have my TARDIS!" insisted the Master.

"Negative. Will return time capsule upon the success of this mission." At this answer, the Master sighed and said,

"Then at least give me my laser gun. I may need to defend myself."

"Return of weapon acceptable," said the Axon voice and the Master's laser gun appeared in his hand.

"Come, we need to get out of here now," said the Master to Beatrice.

"No need to tell me twice," said Beatrice in reply. The pair quickly made their way out of the ship. The Master was holding her hand to make sure she did not get separated from him. Strangely, Beatrice didn't mind and was almost sad when he released it as they stepped out of the ship. 

She tripped over a rock as she got up Beatrice heard a yell from the guard who had apparently been watching the ship. It seems the Master had shot him. Beatrice ran forward but the Master held her back. 

"Did you have to shoot him?" she asked. The Master raised an eyebrow as if to say "Are you really surprised."

Beatrice sighed it really wasn't unexpected. Now what mattered was what the Master planned to do with her.

"Thank you for getting me out of there alive," she said genuinely.

"I promised I would," said the Master. Beatrice resisted the urge to point out that the Master wasn't exactly known for keeping his word.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Well, you, my dear, are coming with me." said the Master.

"And why should I do that," said Beatrice putting her hands on her hips. 

"Because you have little choice unless you wish to risk getting captured again. Besides UNIT is my destination as well as yours." Beatrice knew he was right and followed the Master away from the ship.

Author's Note: Part three on the way. Apologies for the late update. Please like and comment. I really would love to hear some feedback or at least hear what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks again for reading!


	13. The Claws of Axos Part 3

After a fair amount of walking the Master and Beatrice made it to a bridge. They stopped and Beatrice turned to the Master with her hands on her hips.  
"Alright, at least tell me what the hell is going on and what you are planning."  
"I intend to retrieve the Doctor's TARDIS and have it taken to the lab he is working at," said the Master. Beatrice tried to look at the situation from his point of view. What could he achieve by getting the Doctor's TARDIS?  
"Why? So you can escape using it? News flash, it is broken thanks to the Timelord Council," she reminded him.  
"Yes, but I intend to fix that. Now you can cooperate or we can do this the hard way," the Master said gesturing toward his laser gun.  
"You're bluffing, you won't shoot me any more than I would shoot you," stated Beatrice.  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. That's a big gamble to make and as I mentioned earlier, I doubt you want to be stranded this close to the Axon ship." Beatrice paused she was fairly certain she was correct in calling his bluff but he did have a point about the Axons.  
"The Axons have your TARDIS. Clearly it would be in your best interest to get rid of them. If the chance arose would you help UNIT and the Doctor get rid of this threat?" she asked.  
"That would entirely depend on the circumstances. I would certainly require my freedom. But I might consider it," the Master conceded.  
"Fine, I'll help you for now. But only as far as getting the TARDIS to the lab. For all, we know this might be a good idea in case the Doctor needs his TARDIS nearby."  
"Excellent. Now, my dear, I hope you don't have any problems with heights," said the Master.  
"No, why?" replied Beatrice.  
"Because in a few seconds, on my count, you and I will jump on top of that oncoming lorry," he told her. Beatrice turned around. Sure enough, a truck was about to pass under the bridge. She made a split-second decision. Both she and the Master readied themselves to jump.   
"Now!" said the Master. The pair jumped and both managed to catch hold of the top of the truck. Looking towards the driver side mirror the Master seemed to hypnotize the driver who pulled over.  
The Master managed to climb from the top of the truck down into the passenger side. Beatrice wasn't quite as lucky. Her grip slipped and she slid down the side of the truck, only being prevented from falling by the Master catching her. He had fortunately moved to the driver's side of the truck.   
Beatrice blushed slightly as he gently set her down.   
"Thank you," she gave him a small smile.  
"It's no trouble, my dear. We can't have you getting injured. The Doctor would be rather displeased," the Master answered.  
"It feels somewhat wrong to be helping you, you know," Beatrice said.  
"Have no fear, I will make sure you don't get the blame," the Master told her.  
"Great, that's such a comfort," muttered Beatrice.   
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
It had taken a while, but eventually, the Master managed to get the TARDIS to the scientific laboratory that contained a Light Accelerator. Up until now, Beatrice had followed him.  
Truthfully, he was glad that he had been able to get her out of the clutches of the Axons. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. But, he couldn't bring himself to let any harm come to her.  
It was somewhat infuriating that without even trying, this woman seemed to have captured his interest. She was a human, he shouldn't care about her, and yet he did. Her quick wit, intelligence, resourcefulness, and kindness made her company rather enjoyable.   
When he had held her hand getting out of the Axon ship and when he caught her from falling off the lorry, he had felt an odd warmth at her close proximity. He found himself feeling rather pleased whenever she gave him one of those small but genuine smiles that seemed to make her eyes sparkle.   
All of this was going through the Master's mind as they entered the laboratory and walked towards the TARDIS. Beatrice put out a hand to stop him.  
"Hold it right there. First off, how do you plan on getting into the TARDIS without the Doctor's key? And secondly, are you seriously just going to hotwire a broken TARDIS that the Doctor has spent months trying to fix?"  
"In answer to your first question, I do in fact have a TARDIS key. I may have taken it off the Doctor during one of our more recent encounters. As for your second question, I assure you, I am far more experienced in the area of TARDIS engineering. I did graduate the Academy on Gallifrey with a much higher grade than the Doctor."   
"Still," she said following him into the TARDIS, "I can't just let you get away with stealing the Doctor's TARDIS."   
"I'm afraid my dear, that there's not much you can do about it. Now if you will excuse me I have an errand to run and I'm sorry to say that I can't just let you wander around," the Master said to her. He walked out of the TARDIS and before Beatrice could follow, locked her inside.   
Surprisingly the Master felt some guilt at doing this to Beatrice. But he really didn't have any other options that didn't involve hurting her in some way.  
Swiftly he moved from the laboratory to one of the control rooms in the building. Hypnotizing one of the officers he said,  
"I am the Master, and you will obey me. Send a message to the UN informing them about the Axonite." Satisfied that the message would be sent he went back to the laboratory.   
Stepping into the TARDIS he found Beatrice examining the console which looked like it had been rather butchered with all the Doctor's tinkering. She jumped in surprise as he entered.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"No need to sound so excited my dear," the Master said somewhat sarcastically, though his words held very little bite.  
"Excuse me for not being thrilled to see my captor." Beatrice shot back and he gave a small chuckle at her usual fiery attitude.  
"I wouldn't touch that console. It's live and could shock you if you don't know what you are doing," he warned her.  
"I already figured that out for myself," she stated.  
"Now, I have to get to work on this as the Doctor seems to have been messing with the inner workings of the console, and I can't have you getting in my way," he told her. The Master looked in a few drawers under the console until he found what he was looking for.  
"What do you plan to do then? Lock me up?" she asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Not quite," the Master said pulling out the handcuffs he had found he grabbed her arm, making sure that he was forceful but not to the point of hurting her, and made her sit in a nearby chair before handcuffing her to it. To her credit, Beatrice did put up a bit of a fight.  
"Seriously? What, do these ones have a shocking element again?" Beatrice asked in a slightly miffed tone.   
"No, my dear, but they should keep you out of the way. Oh, and if I can have that hairpin of yours?" He stepped forward and gently removed the hairpin that held Beatrice's hair. Without the pin holding it in place, her hair fell down from its updo in a cascade of long loose, carnelian curls. Beatrice gave a huff and the Master had to hide the small smile that came to his face.  
As he began working on the console the Master kept an eye on Beatrice in his peripheral vision. Eventually, she seemed to give up.  
"So, what have you been doing since the whole Keller machine debacle?" Beatrice asked casually. The Master was slightly taken aback. It was strange to have someone be asking with a genuine interest in what he had been doing without it being related to some crisis.  
"Working on my TARDIS, making plans for certain things, and reading over some old material I had forgotten I had in my library," he said. And thinking about a certain female UNIT agent, an annoying voice in his head mentioned.  
"Sounds interesting. I'm guessing those plans are for causing chaos?" she asked him.  
"What else?" said the Master lightly. "And as for yourself?" he didn't particularly care about a human's personal life but he also knew it was the polite thing to say in conversation.  
"Oh, just working here at UNIT, things were pretty quiet till these Axons came along. I was technically supposed to be on break visiting my family in Glasgow. I love them but they do not seem to understand the phrase "I do not want to discuss this" when it comes to my job." she gave a soft laugh.  
"So your parents are unaware of what you do here at UNIT?" the Master asked, partially to keep the conversation going. Beatrice scoffed.  
"Hell, no! I told them I work for the government. If they knew the truth they would go ballistic! Besides, all UNIT workers sign NDA's when they get their job."   
"Given the range of things you encounter, I can see not exactly wishing your family to know what is going on," conceded the Master. It was true, being a part of an organization like UNIT could affect one's family.  
"You mean like alien parasites, axons, and sociopathic timelords who handcuff me to chairs?" Beatrice says cheekily.  
"Yes, exactly," he said smirking at her. "Although, I must say, I am rather pleased that UNIT called you in." The Master was somewhat surprised to hear himself add this. She smiled at him softly.  
"So am I."   
They were both silent for a while then Beatrice asked,  
"Master, why did you leave Gallifrey?" The question was so out of the blue that the Master had to pause a moment before answering.  
"What makes you ask that?" he replied. She shrugged.  
"Mere curiosity. I'm guessing the Doctor left to explore the universe. But judging from what he's said it seems like you've both been gone from there for a long time." The Master wondered how he should answer the question. He could, of course, lie or refuse to answer, but it was a simple enough question.  
"If you really want to know, I was in fact thrown off Gallifrey."  
"Whatever for?" Beatrice said leaning forward slightly. She had that inquisitive glint in her eye that seemed to come whenever she was learning something new or interesting.  
"They exiled me from Gallifrey after I tried to overthrow the Lord President. Twice," he added. Beatrice laughed.  
"Twice? Why on earth didn't they throw you off the first time?" she asked in surprise.  
"My family was one of the more influential ones," he answered shortly.  
"That absolutely sounds like something you would do. Attempting a coup. So basically, the timelords didn't want to deal with you and your madness so they tossed you out into the universe to cause trouble elsewhere?"  
"I suppose that is the gist of it," he confirmed as he connected two wires.  
"Well, I guess we know who to blame for your antics. Are you and the Doctor the only renegades out in the universe?" she asked.  
"No there are others. I knew several of them at the Academy. For instance, the Rani I believe was exiled for her rather questionable scientific experiments. As I recall she accidentally created a giant mouse that ended up biting the Lord President, causing him to regenerate. If memory serves the mouse also ate his cat." The Master said thinking back on the fates of some of his old school friends.  
By this point, Beatrice was laughing slightly hysterically. The Master found this rather amusing.  
"The mouse ate the cat? That sounds like one of my father's bad jokes. Gods, you timelords get into a lot of trouble, don't you? It must be a genetic thing."  
"Perhaps," the Master agreed, he could certainly recall several of the pranks that he and his fellow Deca members had played as children.   
He gave an annoyed sigh and muttered a curse in Gallifreyan. The consul wasn't going to be quite as easy to fix as he had thought. Fortunately, he did manage to get the scanner working.  
"Any luck?" said Beatrice raising an eyebrow.  
"To some degree," he answered.  
"He headed out to the light accelerator and began to work on it. Not long after he began working inside the accelerator he saw a group of UNIT officers begin to surround him.  
"This might be problematic," he thought to himself.  
Authors Note: The Deca was a group of timelords back at the Academy in the Master and Doctor's childhood. That information was released on TARDIS wiki as well as some of the audio stories I believe. The story about the mouse and the reason the Master left Gallifrey is also the work of the BBC. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	14. The Claws of Axos Part 4

Beatrice watched the Master leave. Truthfully, she had been enjoying the conversation she was having with him. It was interesting to hear him mention his past. Evil or not, it was impossible to deny that he was a fascinating man. Even more interesting was the fact that he had been so willing to share what information he had.  
Once she was sure he would not return for a while she reached down to her left boot. Today she had chosen to wear a pair of black, heeled, victorian, lace-up boots. Beatrice pulled a cap off one of her aglets. Hidden beneath was a universal handcuff key.  
Removing her boot she used the key to unlock the handcuffs. She quickly replaced and laced up her boot. A commotion seemed to be going on outside. Noticing the Master had put his laser gun on the console she grabbed it.  
Stepping out of the box she saw that a group of UNIT soldiers were attempting to capture the Master. The Master was almost to the door when Beatrice blocked his way and pointed the gun at him.  
"Sorry, but you aren't getting out of here," she said. The Master looked surprised to see her free. The soldiers grabbed him and the Master held out his hands to be handcuffed in a resigned manner.  
"What are you doing here? What do you want? And what was Miss Rosenfield doing in there?" asked the Brigadier.  
"I was after the police box. And as for Miss. Rosenfield, we happened to run into each other in the Axon ship."  
"I thought you were told to stay put?" said the Brigadier to Beatrice in a disapproving tone. Beatrice raised an eyebrow.  
"And you think I would listen to that? Oh, and as for what I was doing in the TARDIS, I was getting myself out of a pair of rather annoying handcuffs," she said shooting the Master a look that was half annoyed have exasperated.  
"Why were you trying to steal the Doctor's TARDIS?" asked the Brigadier, still keeping his gun trained on the Master.  
"Well, my own TARDIS is being held by Axos and I needed a space vehicle to get away from this wretched planet before it is too late."  
"Why would you bring it here?" the Brigadier continued to question. Still completely calm and unbothered by his current position, the Master answered.  
"I knew the Doctor would eventually return to his TARDIS and I would very much like to see him one last time. Where is he by the way?"  
"That's actually a good question. Where are the Doctor and Jo?" asked Beatrice.  
"The Doctor and Miss Grant have disappeared," stated the Brigadier. Beatrice's eyes widened in alarm. Beatrice may have been imagining it but she could have sworn she saw a look of concern flash in the Master's eyes. One of the scientists came around the corner.   
"The power is growing, the reactors could go at any moment and explode this whole place!" the Master stepped forward.  
"I'm afraid that your reactors have been taken over by the Axons." The Brigadier turned to the Master.  
"You know these creatures. Is there anything we can do?"   
"No. But there is something that I could do. Provided you guarantee my freedom."  
"Absolutely not. Out of the question." said the Brigadier immediately. The Master shrugged.  
"Brigadier, if this place goes up thousands of lives could be lost. It could cause a chain reaction turning this place into a nuclear bomb," said the scientist who had come in.  
"Yes, there is that possibility," agreed the Master casually.  
"Brigadier, look at it this way, there is no point in keeping the Master imprisoned if we're all going to die anyway. The capture of one criminal isn't worth the lives of thousands of people." Beatrice said in a slightly pleading tone.  
"Very well," said the Brigadier, although he did not look happy about it. The Master was uncuffed.   
"Now, I'd like you to give me a link from the TARDIS to the accelerator so I can get straight to the reactor." He leaned on the reactor console, "What I propose is that we stack up as much power as the TARDIS can take. Then channel it back through the accelerator and boost it. Then..." Beatrice caught on to what the Master was planning.  
"Then instead of gradually receiving the power like Axon is planning, it will get all of it in one devastating surge." she finished. The Master looked at her almost approvingly.  
"Precisely," he said.  
"It's brilliant," she said smiling at him.  
"Is there anything else we can do?" the Brigadier asked. The Master walked towards the TARDIS.   
"No," he turned back, "Although I suppose you could take the usual precautions for a nuclear blast, sticky tape on the windows and such." Beatrice had to stop herself from laughing at the somewhat dry and sarcastic tone the Master said this in.  
"Oh and if Beatrice, if you could come and assist me with some of the wiring it would be appreciated." Beatrice nodded and followed him. Suddenly, Filer burst into the room and pointed his gun at the Master.  
Without really thinking Beatrice immediately put herself between Filer and the Master so that the gun was now pointed at her.  
"Filer no! We need him," said the Brigadier.  
"Are you crazy?" asked Filer not lowering the gun.  
"Maybe, but we don't have a choice." Reluctantly Filer lowered his gun and Beatrice stepped out of the defensive stance she had taken in front of the Master.  
"Why are you going back in the police box?" the scientist asked the Master.  
"Well, theoretically, it should be able to absorb all the power generated around it," answered the Master.  
"You mean to tell me that that box can hold all of the power generated by this complex?" said the scientist in shock. The Master paused.  
"Yes," he said shortly before walking into the TARDIS. Beatrice let out a small laugh at the look of disbelief on the man's face and the Master's blunt answer. She followed the Master inside.  
"Hand me that blue cord my dear," he asked politely. Beatrice obliged.   
"Thank you for helping Master," she said.  
"I assure you, my dear, it is merely in my own best interests to get rid of Axos," said the Master. Beatrice shrugged.  
"True, but you are still helping us. You kept your word to me. Back on the bridge, I asked if you would help us and you said you would consider it. Now here you are." the Master merely nodded in response.  
"Are you going to tell me how you managed to escape this time? As I recall I took that hairpin of yours that you use for lock picking."   
"Mmm. That's my secret, and I would like that hairpin back if you will," she said. The Master gave her a small smile as he took the hairpin out of his coat pocket and returned it.   
"Thank you," said Beatrice, placing the pin back in her hair.  
"As useful as that pin is you should wear your hair down more often. It looks quite lovely that way," he told her. Beatrice felt heat rise to her cheeks a little at the compliment.   
"Oh, I'm glad you think so," she said. Beatrice suddenly realized how close the two of them were. Her breath caught in her throat a little and she felt her stomach do a small summersault. It seemed the Master had also noticed their close proximity because both of them quickly moved a few paces apart.   
They worked in silence after that. Beatrice handed him the cables when he needed them and followed any other directions. After a while, the scientist who had questioned the Master about the TARDIS called,  
"Are you sure it can take anymore? I don't want to risk the cables."  
"Risk the cables? Risk everything you've got man!" said the Master. The scientist sent another charge of power into the TARDIS.  
"That should do it," said the Master, more to himself.  
"Let's hope so," said Beatrice. The pair walked out of the TARDIS. The Master headed over to where a sort of lever on one of the consoles that controlled the light accelerator.   
"When I pull this, all the power we have stacked up will be channelled straight into Axos."  
"What about Jo and the Doctor?" asked Filer.   
"They won't stand a chance," stated the Master. Beatrice felt torn. She was worried about her friends but at the same time, she also knew that many other lives hung in the balance.  
The Master laid his hand on the lever and pushed it forward. The machine began to send electronic waves into Axos. Or at least, that was what Beatrice hoped it was doing. Evidently there was a problem as the Master ran back to the TARDIS. Eventually, he came back out.  
"Well, Brigadier, your congratulations?" he asked. He was met with stony silence. "I see," he said and began to return to the TARDIS.   
"Wait!" said the Brigadier.  
"You promised me my freedom, and I have earned it have I not?" asked the Master, seeming slightly annoyed.  
"We don't yet know what you have achieved," argued the Brigadier. The Master gave an exasperated sigh. Much like the one he used when Beatrice was being particularly sarcastic.   
"My dear Brigadier, I promised to help you, not sort out all your problems." Beatrice gave a slight snicker at this comment.  
"Something's gone wrong," said the head scientist suddenly, "they must be feeding the power flow back at us."   
"What do we do?" asked Beatrice. The scientist who Beatrice finally remembered was called Sir George said,  
"Brigadier I want everybody out of here. Clear the room, I'm going to try and disconnect the cables. This place is my responsibility." Beatrice felt a small amount of worry for Sir George's safety and would have said something had she not notice the smallest amount of pressure on her back.  
She looked over, expecting one of the UNIT soldiers to be there and opened her mouth to tell whoever it was to get their hand off her. However, she realized that the person was the Master, he had subtly placed his hand on the small of her back and was guiding her out of the room.   
"There is nothing you can do my dear," he said to her as they along with everyone else who had been in the accelerator room moved to the safety of an adjacent room with a glass window, through which Sir George could be seen.  
"How's he doing?" the Brigadier asked the Master.   
"Well, he has to disconnect the trigger mechanism before he can detach the cables," he answered.  
"How long has he got?" The Master shrugged, not seeming too concerned.  
"Who knows?"  
"I don't know? Maybe the supposed alien genius?" muttered Beatrice. The Master merely raised an eyebrow at her and said,  
"I never claimed to be omnipotent." The group watched in anticipation suddenly there was an explosion and Sir George was sent flying backwards and tumbled over the railing. They all raced back into the accelerator room.  
Beatrice noticed the Master attempt to escape again but as the timelord headed towards the doors he was stopped by the entrance of none other than the Doctor.  
"Going somewhere?" the white-haired timelord asked. The Master raised his hands in surrender.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
While the Doctor went into one of the adjacent rooms to talk with the Brigadier, Filer, Ms Grant, and a few other individuals the Master and Beatrice stayed in the accelerator room. The pair leaned against the railing on the far side of the room. A guard was standing by the door.  
"I feel so sorry for Sir George. He was only trying to stop the machine and look at what happened," said Beatrice. The Master looked at her. He tried to think of what to say without sounding disingenuous.  
"He made his decision. The blame does not lie on your shoulders." Beatrice nodded.  
"I don't blame myself, I'm just sorry to see a perfectly good person lose their life."   
"Your capacity for compassion towards others astounds me." she shrugged in response.  
"And your callousness at times surprises me. Then again perhaps it isn't that strange after all," she said after a pause.  
"My dear, when you have been around for as long as I have one can't go crying about every single person who dies. Death is part of life and that's all there is to it," replied the Master. And it was true.   
The Doctor may wear his heart on his sleeve and mourn every lost life but the Master saw no reason waste time over something that can't be changed. Particularly when the particular life in question didn't even have any personal value to him. Beatrice tilted her head, which the Master had come to recognize as a mannerism that signalled she was pondering something.  
"I can see what you mean. I suppose when one lives as long as you timelords do, getting upset over creatures with a shorter life span may be slightly pointless. At least if the life in question has no personal connection to you."   
The Master was surprised by her words. Most humans would argue with him over the value of life and disregard his view. Yet, Beatrice had not only taken a look at the situation from his side but had accepted it.  
"Indeed," he said. "Speaking of lives don't think I didn't notice the way that you jumped in front of Mr Filer's gun." A wry smile graced Beatrice's face.  
"You want to know why I did that?" the Master inclined his head. He was curious why this woman would jump in front of a gun for him.   
"Well, for one thing, we did need your assistance and you couldn't very well help us if you were wounded. I was of much less value in the situation. Besides," she lowered her voice, "I dislike the thought of you getting seriously injured. You saved my life from the Axons. It's only right that I would be willing to do the same for you." It had been a long time since he had heard someone say something like that to him.  
"I assure you that a gunshot wound would hardly be the worst injury I have received. However, the sentiment is appreciated." He briefly placed his gloved hand over her's.   
"That makes me feel so much better," she replied dryly, however, she gave him a soft smile. A smile that made him feel almost drawn to her. Just then the Doctor came back in. The moment was broken and the Master mentally cursed the Doctor's timing.   
"Well, old chap. It seems that I will need your help with defeating Axos, you could come to assist me with the light accelerator I would appreciate it."   
"Of course," said the Master. He had known the Doctor well enough to tell when he was holding something back. He wondered what the Doctor was actually planning. He walked over to the accelerator and they began to examen it.   
After looking at some of the pieces of the machine and conferring with the Doctor he walked into the TARDIS and the Doctor followed.  
"Well, Doctor, I'm still waiting to hear this marvellous plan of yours."   
"It's simple, there isn't one. If you mend the TARDIS then we can both escape together," said the Doctor. This surprised the Master and raised his suspicions.  
"Are you suggesting an alliance?"  
"Why not? I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a lump of dust on a second rate planet of a third rate star. Do you?" The Master raised an eyebrow.  
"You mean to tell me you are actually prepared to abandon your precious earth?" he asked.  
"Why not? We are both timelords." stated the Doctor.  
"Yes, but why should I help you?" asked the still suspicious Master.  
"Because if you don't I'll hand you over to UNIT and you will be a prisoner on a doomed planet," threatened the Doctor.  
"Well, you'll be doomed with me," pointed out the Master.  
"Exactly, we either escape together or die together."   
"Why not hand me over and escape yourself?" asked the Master. The Doctor didn't answer and shifted awkwardly. "Well?" pressed the Master.  
"Because the Timelords have put a block on my knowledge of dematerialization," the Doctor finally said.   
The Master was once again somewhat surprised. The Doctor never had been very good at engineering even at the Academy. But having no knowledge was another thing entirely.  
"We haven't got much time now what's your decision?" the Doctor asked. Normally the Master would have answered yes immediately but the reminder of a certain redhead gave him pause. Could he leave her here to die?  
Of course, he could. She is nothing more than a human distraction. He told himself.  
"Alright I accept. Now the solution is the trigger mechanism from the accelerator. That should compensate for the deficiencies in your circuit."   
"Good, I'll go work out some course coordinates," the Doctor made to leave but then turned back and removed a key part of the consul. "Just in case you think of leaving without me." The Master chuckled at his old friend's distrust.  
Author's Note: Given how much the Master is in this episode I have had to stretch it out over the course of more chapters than I expected. Please like and COMMENT. Thanks so much for reading. Until next time Whovians!


	15. The Claws of Axos Part 5

After a while, the Doctor returned with the coordinates and went out to speak one last time to the members of UNIT. The Master watched him through the scanner as he abandoned his human friends.  
He found his eyes drawn to Beatrice. As the Doctor walked in and closed the doors Ms. Grant ran forward, begging the Doctor to return but Beatrice simply stood there with a look of betrayal on her face. The Master felt a brief stab of guilt.  
"What are you doing? We aren't even in space-time yet," he asked looking at the coordinates that were set.  
"This is as far as we are going for now," said the Doctor. The two exited the TARDIS and found themselves back in the Axon ship. To his immense surprise, the Doctor offered an alliance with Axos.  
"And you?" asked the eye that hung from the ceiling.  
"My part is done. All I am interested in is the return of my TARDIS." He moved to enter it but was stopped by a forcefield. "I demand my freedom!"  
"Freedom will be granted when the link between TARDIS and Axos is complete," said the echoing voice. The Doctor moved back into the TARDIS and the Master followed. He watched as the Doctor began to connect Axos and the TARDIS. Suddenly, the Master was filled with panic as he looked at the figures the Doctor had put in.  
"A time loop! You're putting yourself in a time loop!" he said.  
"Yes," said the Doctor. The Master hurried out of the TARDIS just as the Doctor activated the link. Seeing the shield around his TARDIS was down the Master rushed to it and as soon as he was inside, ran to the console and dematerialized. He did not want to get caught in a time loop.  
Once he was safely away from the ship and the Doctor's suicidal plan he allowed himself to relax slightly. He was worried slightly for the Doctor, loath as he was to admit it. A part of him hoped that the Doctor would find a way out unlikely as it may seem.  
The universe would simply not be quite as amusing without the Doctor to match wits with. Not to mention that if the Doctor died it would be by the Master's hand. On the bright side if the plan succeeded and the Doctor trapped Axos then at least Beatrice would be safe.   
The Master could not figure out what was so enthralling about that woman that he found himself actually caring about what happened to her. Once again he felt a small stab of guilt as he remembered the look of betrayal on her face as he and the Doctor left.  
He sighed. It seemed that woman would be the death of him. Or at the very least drive him mad.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Beatrice was shocked, to say the least when the Doctor announce that he was abandoning them. She felt a wave of betrayal flow through her as the TARDIS dematerialized. The only good thing she saw in this was that at least the Master would be safe.  
That she would care about the very man who was abandoning her to her death was shocking but she did not have time to dwell on it as everyone in the room moved to hide behind one of the consoles that controlled the accelerator.   
Something was slowly making a hole in the locked door to the lab and it didn't take a genius to guess it was the Axons.  
"Shouldn't we try to negotiate?" asked Chinn. An electric streak came shooting into the room and exploded one of the other consoles.   
"Sure, feel free to go right out there, Mr Chinn. But if you ask me I don't think the Axons are feeling particularly friendly," said Beatrice.   
Seconds later the Axons broke through the door. There were six of them. The soldiers shot bullets at the creatures but it did little to help. Jo screamed and Beatrice pulled her out of the way of one of the Axons. It was chaos and difficult to tell what was going on where.   
Suddenly they all disappeared. One minute they were there leaning over her and Jo and the next they seemed to dissolve away. However, there was little time for relief.  
"The accelerator is going to explode!" yelled one of the scientists.  
"Everybody out!" ordered the Brigadier. Beatrice and the rest of the group ran out of the building hopping into a few nearby cars. They drove away until they were a safe distance from the building.   
Just as they got out to look at it the building exploded.  
"Well, that's millions of tax dollars down the drain," commented Beatrice after a moment. There was a familiar wheezing sound and they all turned to see the TARDIS materialize. The Doctor stepped out.  
"Well, this is a fine welcome," he said. Beatrice laughed in relief.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
Once they returned to UNIT HQ Beatrice asked,  
"But how did you defeat them?"  
"It's very simple, I put them in a time loop, boosted the controls and broke myself free."  
"What is a time loop?" asked Jo. The Doctor struggled to answer her. Taking pity on him Beatrice asked,  
"And what about the Master? Is he stuck too?"  
"Maybe, although I doubt it. The Master is cunning if nothing else," stated the Doctor. To her surprise, Beatrice felt a small amount of relief at these words.  
"And you returned of your own accord?" asked the Brigadier.  
"Well..." the Doctor began.  
"Doctor," said Jo knowingly.  
"The Timelords appear to have set my TARDIS to always return to earth. It seems that I am some sort of "galactic yoyo," the Doctor said in an annoyed tone. Jo and Beatrice laughed at his words.  
Author's note: That's it for Claws of Axos! Please like and comment! I love to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading. Until next time Whovians


	16. The Offer

After the stressful adventure that had been dealing with the Axons Beatrice had been given an extra few days off of work as compensation for pulling her off of vacation.   
She had decided not to return to Glasgow given the rough way she had left things with her family the last time she was home.   
Thus she found herself in Regent's Park taking a casual stroll. She tried to keep her mind off of the Master. This was far more difficult than it sounded.  
She shouldn't have been surprised when the Master had left. And she had felt somewhat betrayed. But she couldn't bring herself to hate him for it. She recalled with some happiness the feeling of his hand holding hers. Or how he had caught her from falling off of the truck. She felt a strange warmth flood her.  
Beatrice sat down on a nearby bench and looked at all the flowers that surrounded the park. She really hoped that the Master had escaped Axos. As if summoned by her thoughts she heard a familiar charismatic voice.  
"Lovely aren't they? Nothing compared to the gardens of Rigel 5 in the Carlinian galaxy, but pretty all the same." She whipped around. There stood the Master. Looking none the worse for wear. Oh, the irony.  
"Master, I see you made it safe from the claws of Axos."   
"Yes, despite the Doctor's little time loop, an interesting plan, to say the least, if slightly suicidal."  
"It did save the Earth," pointed out Beatrice. The Master came and sat down next to her.   
"I suppose you are wondering what I am doing here," he said. Beatrice nodded.  
"Yes, I actually am. Shouldn't you be off causing chaos somewhere?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The Master chuckled.  
"My dear, contrary to popular belief I don't spend all my time on various schemes."  
"Well, if not that then what do you want?" Beatrice was confused. She couldn't see what the Master's endgame was here.  
"I've decided to wait a while before I attempt my next plan. I thought that perhaps you might wish to join me on a few excursions. I assure you I can make sure that you return with little effect on your life here."   
This offer shocked Beatrice. The idea of travelling the universe was enthralling but she was not foolish enough to simply take the Master's word.  
"What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I promise you, my dear, there is no catch. I merely desire your company and thought that as the Doctor won't be taking trips around the universe any time soon, you might be willing to join me."   
She looked him in the eyes trying to read him. It was quite difficult. Finally, she spoke.   
"You promise that you won't hurt me and that you won't try and use me for some world domination scheme? I'm not going to help you hurt people."  
"I give you my word as a Timelord that I will not harm you. I can't guarantee that there will not be trouble but I will not involve you in any as you put it "world domination schemes," he said. "And I also promise to return you as soon as you ask. No strings attached."  
"One last question before I answer, why me?" she asked. The Master paused before speaking as if he wasn't entirely sure of the answer himself.  
"You captivate me more than any human I have met and frustratingly I can't exactly say why. I would genuinely be interested in getting to know you better. If only to finally understand what makes you so intriguing. Not to mention that in the past I have actually enjoyed your company. You are certainly one of the least annoying humans I have encountered."  
His words were somewhat astounding. Aside from the backhanded compliment. But then Beatrice remembered those brief moments they had shared. The way he had stopped the Axons from replicating her not to mention his reluctance to actually hurt her whenever he had her hostage.  
"Alright, I'll come with you. I would be a bit of a fool to turn down an offer to see the universe," she said. The Master stood and then held out his hand to help her up, giving her a smile that held no malice.  
"Then let's be on our way," he said. He led her a little further down the path and back onto the street. An out of order phone box stood nearby. The pair walked towards it and the Master held the door open for her.  
As she entered the TARDIS Beatrice was not entirely surprised as she had seen the Doctor's TARDIS. This looked similar however the walls were black and there was a set of four steps that led up to a second level of the console room. None the less, it was impressive.  
The Master walked over to the console and fiddled with some of the nobs.  
"So, where to?" he asked. Beatrice gave him a wide smile.  
"Surprise me," she said. The Master pulled a lever and they were off.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
The Master had been worried whether Beatrice would accept his offer or not. However, he was not surprised that she questioned his motives. After all, she was no fool.  
Still, he was glad that she agreed. Her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement. The Master gave her a rare but genuine smile. Things were certainly about to get interesting.  
Author's note: And off they go. I want to acknowledge that I took some liberties with the design of the Master's console room. My description adds a second level much like the Twelfth and Eleventh Doctor's had in their console rooms. Please like and COMMENT and thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	17. The First Adventure Begins

"I'm surprised you didn't want to know exactly where we are going," said the Master. Beatrice shrugged.  
"Foolish as it may be, I trust you." This was true. She may not be able to fully trust him just yet. But something like instinct told her he wasn't going to kill her.   
A look of what seemed like surprise flashed across the Master's face at these words. But it was gone before Beatrice could be sure.  
"Besides," she added, "Where's the fun if you take away the mystery?" She gave him a mischievous smile.  
The TARDIS materialized and the Master opened the door gesturing for Beatrice to step out. She did so, and the sight that met her eyes astonished her.  
They had landed in a marketplace. Everything was bursting with colour. Multicoloured shawls and tapestries hung from various stalls. Fruits in every shape and colour one could imagine were being sold. There were also different mechanical pieces being advertised. The Master came up behind her.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"It's amazing." Was all she could say. She was completely awestruck.  
"Come, there is quite a lot to see. And stay close, I don't want to lose you in the crowd." He added.  
"Will the TARDIS be alright here?" She asked.  
"It will be fine. Nobody can get inside. The assembled forces of Napoleon Bonaparte couldn't get through the door." Beatrice raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do I get the feeling that this comment comes from personal experience?"  
The Master simply shook his head in slight exasperation, a small smile just barely visible on his face.  
They moved through the crowd, stopping every now and then to look at the various displays. The Master would occasionally explain the traditions and other aspects of the planet.   
She was particularly was taken with a sapphire blue shawl that felt softer than anything she had ever encountered.  
"Venusian wool. They specially breed the sheep to get this texture. It is extremely resilient." Explained the Master.   
"It's lovely," she said looking at the black and gold embroidery.  
"Indeed," he passed some money over to the vendor and handed her the shawl.  
"Oh, I couldn't..." began Beatrice.  
"Please, consider it a thank you for your help with the Axons, and an apology for leaving you behind," he said politely. Beatrice felt a warmth in her cheeks as she accepted the shawl and was sure she was blushing.   
"Thank you," she said. They walked on.   
Another thing that amazed Beatrice, was the variety of species here. Some looked human but others looked like one would imagine an alien. She saw a tall blue alien who had an antenna and a face similar to an insect.  
"It's kind of shocking to see aliens who look so different from humans. Not that it's a bad thing. But even with all my UNIT experience, it's still a bit strange."  
"My dear, you do realize that I am an alien as is the Doctor?"   
"True, but while you are certainly biologically different internally, the fact that you look like an ordinary human makes it sometimes difficult to remember that you come from a completely different planet," she explained.  
"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not." He replied looking slightly affronted. Beatrice rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be, you are far from ordinary."  
"Why thank you, Beatrice," said the Master.  
"Any time," she replied. "You know things seem relatively calm here. I was half expecting something to blow up or an invasion to happen."   
"Yes, well..." the Master was cut off by a gigantic space ship soaring low over their heads and landing in the middle of the market place, heedless of all the stalls and sending merchandise flying everywhere  
"It seems you spoke too soon," said the Master dryly, "We need to get back to the TARDIS."   
"What about all these people?" asked Beatrice in a worried tone. Looking back she saw several people in white uniforms exiting the ship and attacking various civilians.   
"There is nothing we can do to help them," stated the Master as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her away. Beatrice stumbled a bit but reluctantly followed.  
They were nearing the TARDIS when suddenly Beatrice felt someone grab her from behind, yanking her hand away from the Master's hand. She attempted to free herself by elbowing the person holding her in the ribs. Unfortunately, her captor was much stronger than her.  
Soon they were surrounded. These aliens looked somewhat humanoid but had extremely high foreheads with their hairlines all in the form of a widow's peak. They all wore square white tunics with white pants and all were holding guns.   
"A human and at Timelord. Quite interesting," said one of the aliens stepping forward after running a scanner over them.  
"There seems to be some kind of mistake here. We haven't done anything wrong," said Beatrice doing her best to stay calm.  
"It seems we don't need to do anything wrong to get arrested here," muttered the Master.  
"We are the Morok," said the man who appeared to be the leader of the group.  
"The Morok civilization collapsed in the 30th century. I didn't think there were many of you left," said the Master.  
"Yes, we have been scattered in groups across the universe ever since the empire collapsed thanks to the interference of a timelord," said another one of the Morok. Beatrice glanced at the Master who said,  
"My hands are clean in this matter. I've never interfered with the Morok."   
"But you are a timelord are you not?" asked the leader of the Morok group.   
"Yes," confirmed the Master.  
"Then you are our enemy and are coming with us." the leader said and with that Beatrice and the Master were taken away.  
Authors Note: Looks like they're in trouble. Please like and comment. On a side note, the Morok are actually from an episode involving the first Doctor and belong to the BBC. Until next time Whovians!


	18. Imprisoned

The Master and Beatrice were taken to the Morok's ship and were quite literally thrown into one of the ship's cells.   
"Well that didn't exactly go as planned," said Beatrice.  
"No, I suppose not," agreed the Master sitting down on a bench attached to the wall.  
"What do they want?" Beatrice asked, sitting down next to him.  
"Oh, probably to take over the planet or something foolish like that..."  
"Says the man who tries to conquer planets on practically a daily basis," pointed out Beatrice. The Master merely gave her a half-exasperated half-amused look and continued talking  
"They were once quite the powerful military empire. Even defeating the Daleks. They invade planets mostly for, as you might put it "the hell of it," they tend to kill or enslave whatever race already resides on the planet."   
"It was the Doctor who defeated them wasn't it?" the Master nodded.   
"News gets around the universe. I believe it was during one of the Doctor's earlier adventures. He helped with a rebellion that overthrew and killed some of the Morok. This must be a rogue group."  
"And they're pissed at you because you're a timelord and a timelord caused the downfall of their main civilization?"  
"It seems so. Although the fact that I am a timelord is also likely why we were taken hostage as opposed to being killed like the rest of the civilians." Now that he thought about it he hadn't noticed any other hostages.  
"That's ridiculous! That would be like the Brigadier blaming the Doctor for your crazy take-over attempts," argued Beatrice.   
"I never said these people made much sense. They aren't exactly the most complex race in the universe. Technologically advanced maybe, but not very deep when it comes to motivation." He paused for a moment, his voice softening slightly. "By the way, I do apologize for the way this trip is going I had no idea that the Morok would invade." Beatrice shrugged.  
"It's alright, I suppose I'm used to getting locked up by now, given the number of times you've held me hostage."   
"You aren't worried?" He asked somewhat surprised. She shook her head.   
"No. Not really. I'm sure between your genius-level intelligence and my talent for escaping, we can come up with a way to get out alive. Although, I feel sorry for the other people on this planet."  
"I'm afraid I'm not too experienced in preventing alien invasions."   
"No, you're usually the one responsible for them occurring in the first place," Beatrice replied with a laugh. The Master chuckled at her cheeky comment.   
"A fair point my dear. Now perhaps we should focus on a plan of escape."  
"Would it be possible to maybe damage the ship beyond repair? That would get rid of the Morok's arsenal."  
"True, if we could get to the main control room I should be able to meddle with it. But to do that we have to get out of here."  
Beatrice stood up and went to examine the door. It appeared that the door could only be opened from one side.  
"I guess it would be too much to ask for a lock that I could pick," she said.  
"I'm relatively sure that is the exact reason why the door doesn't have a lock," replied the Master.   
"So what do we do? Ambush them when they come in?" she asked.  
"I was thinking something along those lines," agreed the Master. Beatrice presses her ear to the door.  
"Someone is coming," she said. The pair got on either side of the sliding door. As the Morok soldier stepped inside Beatrice knocked the gun out of his hand and the Master pressed a point on the back of his neck causing him to lose consciousness.  
"What did you do to him? Use the Vulcan nerve pinch?" Beatrice asked him.  
"I merely applied pressure to the vagus nerve," said the Master, picking up the Morok's gun.   
"We should probably gag him in case he wakes up," Beatrice suggested. Using the Morok's knife he had in his belt she swiftly cut off the black sash that showed his rank and used it as a makeshift gag. She also grabbed his key card.  
"Nicely done," said the Master. "Let's find the control room." Beatrice followed him out and after a little trial and error found the control room. Using the key card they opened the door and the Master immediately shot the two soldiers inside. Beatrice winced slightly. The Master went over to the controls.  
"Grab those vortex manipulators off their wrists and put one on," he said. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Beatrice did as she was told and detached the vortex manipulators. He was pleased that she was able to think and react quickly, unlike some humans he had met.   
Checking one of the scanners he saw that they appeared to be the only hostages. He walked over to Beatrice. And began to set the coordinates on Beatrice's vortex manipulators  
"We have approximately two minutes till this place blows up." Guessing she was about to ask about any collateral damage he held up his hand to silence her. "And before you object you and I are the only non-Morok on this ship. Once I've set our manipulators all you have to do is press the grey button."   
"Alright," she said although her tone was somewhat uneasy. Just as the Master was finishing setting the coordinates on his manipulator the door to the control room flew open several Morok guards entered. One aimed a shot at Beatrice and almost instinctively he pushed her out of the way causing the shot to hit his arm. Gritting his teeth from the pain the Master typed the final number into his vortex manipulator and shouted,  
"Now!" They both pressed the grey buttons on their vortex manipulators and disappeared.  
Author's note: Phew! Seems like the Master can't go anywhere without getting into trouble. As usual thanks for reading and please like and comment. Until next time Whovians!


	19. Healing

Appearing directly outside of the TARDIS Beatrice and the Master practically threw themselves inside. As they closed the door they heard a huge explosion. The Master stumbled over to the console and immediately set the coordinates to fly away. He was still bleeding from the wound on his arm.   
Looking over at Beatrice he was relieved to see that at least physically she appeared relatively unharmed.   
"Well, that was definitely a close call," said Beatrice.   
"Indeed," the Master agreed.   
"We should tend to your arm so it doesn't get infected," she pointed out.  
"I am perfectly capable of taking care of it myself," protested the Master. Beatrice put her hands on her hips.  
"It isn't a matter of whether or not you can do it yourself. It will be much easier if you let me assist you given that, unlike you, I am not injured." The pair engaged in a stare-off. Finally, seeing that she would not be deterred, the Master gave in.   
"Very well." Beatrice helped him to the medical room where he sat down in a chair. She moved to get the first aid kit and a washcloth. Kneeling down next to him she gently began to dab at his arm and clean away the blood. He winced at the contact.  
"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle," she said apologetically.   
"It's fine. I've had worse," he said.   
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Although it also isn't much of a comfort." Then she added, "By the way, thank you for saving my life, that shot would have hit me if you hadn't pushed me aside."  
"You're welcome, I know for a fact that you would have done the same for me," replied the Master, briefly thinking back to the events of the Axons and how Beatrice had jumped between him and Bill Filer's gun. There was a slightly awkward silence. Looking for something to say the Master said,   
"Thank you for helping with my arm." She gave him a small smile.   
"Of course, after all, you don't have to do everything on your own."   
"I'm afraid that a several centuries old habit of having to do things on my own seems to have slipped in the way. I'm not used to having someone else around when I travel."   
"Surely, I'm not the first person you've travelled with?" she asked.  
"No, but you are the first human who has been willing to travel with me. Most people don't willingly hop into a spaceship with a certified criminal."   
"Well, I'm not most people, am I?" pointed out Beatrice.   
"True, you are certainly anything but ordinary."   
"Why thank you," she said cheerfully. She paused as she gently began to bandage the wound. Then she said,   
"It must get lonely out here on your own."   
The Master was silent for a moment. If he were honest, it could be somewhat lonely travelling on his own. But he had grown used to it over the years and had learned not to pay attention to such feelings.   
He gave her a small and genuine almost-smile. Gently reaching out he pushed a stray tendril of her red hair back into place behind her ear. Despite the fact that her hair was slightly messed up due to running from the Morok, she still looked beautiful.   
"Not anymore," he said softly. He watched as she blushed slightly.   
"No, I suppose not," she agreed quietly. She shook her head as if coming back to her senses and in a normal voice said, "Well, I would take it easy on that arm but you should be alright now. Is there anything else that I can get you? Aspirin?" she suggested.   
"Not unless you want to poison me, my dear," at the confused look on her face he elaborated. "Aspirin can be lethal to Timelords." She nodded.  
"Got it. Perhaps we should take it easy before we head out on our next adventure."   
"Yes, I would agree with you there," He said in reply and together the two of them left the room.   
Author's note: Well, that's one adventure done. Please like and comment. I could really use some comments. Your feedback is valuable and I will reply to anybody who leaves a note. Thanks for reading. Until next time Whovians!


	20. Stars

Beatrice sighed as she tossed and turned in bed for some reason she had been having difficulty sleeping. Resigning herself to the fact that she was unlikely to get much sleep, she got up, slipped on a simple green dress along with black flats, wrapped the shawl that the Master had given her around her shoulders, and left the room.   
Her original destination had been the kitchen but upon hearing a noise in the console room she changed course. Upon entering the black-walled room she saw the figure of the Master working on the central console. She pushed a lock of her dark red hair behind her ear as the Master looked up.  
"Trouble sleeping?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes. Why are you up so late?" she asked.  
"This isn't late for me. Timelords require much less sleep than humans."  
"Right. Mind if I sit here for a while?" she asked.  
"The company would be welcome." He replied. Beatrice sat down on one of the steps that led from the first level of the console room to the second one and watched the Master work in silence. At last, she asked a question that had been eating at her for a while.  
"When you offered to let me travel with you, you said it was because I fascinated you and that you wanted to get to know me better to figure out what it is about me that is so interesting. Have you figured it out yet?" The Master paused. After a moment he said.  
"Why don't you go and put the kettle on for us and when you get back I will answer your question." Beatrice smiled.  
"Alright, I'll play along. I was planning on getting a cup anyway." Getting up she went to the TARDIS kitchen and made two cups of tea one dark with nothing added and one with milk and sugar added.   
She guessed it had been 4 days since the incident with the Morok. Time seemed to blur a bit in the TARDIS. While she hadn't been thrilled at the idea of blowing them up, their only other option was to leave and not do anything and the idea of leaving an innocent planet of people to be enslaved and killed was far more distasteful.   
After making sure she had a steady hold on them, Beatrice brought the two steaming cups into the console room. The Master was now typing something into the console keyboard.  
"You know sometimes I think you and the Doctor just like having human girls around to act as tea ladies," she said.  
"Well, you do make a rather good cup of tea," said the Master as he took his cup. "We're passing through the Antarian Starlight System. Go over there and stand by the door." Beatrice did as he said. The Master pressed a button and the door opened revealing the dark, star-filled, outer space. Beatrice was shocked.  
"It's lovely." She said  
"Just wait another minute," the Master said checking his watch.  
Suddenly a shower of stars flew past looking like a thousand sparklers. Beatrice stood there in awe. The Master came to stand next to her.  
"You asked me whether I had figured out what it was about you that fascinates me so. And over these past few days, I think I have." He paused.  
"You see, I have never understood why the Doctor has such a fascination with you humans and why he lets you travel with him. Admittedly, some of you are less primitive than others but for the most part, I consider you to be insects comparatively.  
Thus, for the longest time, I have simply scorned his love of your kind. That is until I ran into you, my dear Beatrice Rosenfield. You made me actually question what I had previously believed. I have never met someone quite like you. You are certainly smarter than many humans I have encountered. But you also have no fear of me."  
"But that isn't odd at all. The Brigadier doesn't have any fear challenging you," said Beatrice in confusion. She looked into his dark brown eyes.  
"No, and I applaud him for that. However, our dear friend the Brigadier has been taught to feel that way. He is a military man and it is in his training. You on the other hand, and I say this only as a fact, are much younger and less trained, when we first met you said yourself that you were at a disadvantage. But that is beside the point.  
In my rather long lifespan, I have travelled so many worlds and seen much. But there is something refreshing about seeing the reaction of someone like you. Someone who hasn't been exposed to all the wonders the universe has to offer. It gives a bit of a new outlook on things. Now being an example."  
"So I'm just an experiment?" Beatrice asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No. You may have served to answer my question, but I mean it when I say I enjoy your company. I do not have many friends as you know. So having someone to talk to and who wishes to spend time with me can be quite welcome at times."  
"Travelling with you...it's unbelievable. Everything is so wonderful and new. Even running into trouble is fascinating in its own way. But I must admit, spending time with you is one of the most interesting and enjoyable parts." She wrapped her shawl closer around herself.  
"It may seem odd the way things go, one minute I am tracking you down with UNIT and the next having tea with you. But I do consider you my friend. Regardless of what ridiculous plan you try and pull and I can't thank you enough for what you have shown me."  
"I can honestly say that it has been my pleasure. Having you travel with me is a most...entertaining experience."  
Beatrice smiled at him as the two of them stood there watching the stars fly by. She could not have been happier. She knew she would soon have to return to work. But for now, she would simply enjoy the moment.  
Author's Note: I hope you are all enjoying this. I would LOVE to get some more comments so if you can take a moment to let me know your thoughts on the story so far I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	21. Christmas with the Master Part 1

It was Christmas, but Beatrice wasn't really feeling the mood. This was surprising as she was in the middle of UNIT's annual Christmas party. Across the room, she could see a slightly drunken Brigadier laughing with Sargent Yates. The Doctor had yet to make an appearance.  
It had been about three weeks since her trip with the Master to the alien marketplace and their encounter with the Morok. As he had promised the Master had politely dropped her off at her London apartment a few hours after they had left. Since then she had not seen or heard from him.  
As she slightly adjusted her hair, which was in an elegant braided updo, her hazel eyes landed on the figure of a man with black hair and a goatee both of which were tinged with grey.   
Speak of the devil, she thought to herself. Of course, as soon as she saw him he was gone.  
Beatrice walked over to where she had seen him and checked for any bombing devices, you never knew with the Master. Once she was sure the area was danger-free she moved to get out of the heated room and was intercepted by Jo and Sargent Benton.  
"Come join us for a drink Bea!" said a tipsy Jo.  
"Maybe later Jo," replied Beatrice who had never been a huge fan of alcohol, she then moved past the two and out onto a balcony. She breathed in the fresh air and was just starting to relax when a voice spoke up behind her.  
"Not having a good time at the party Beatrice?" Beatrice turned around to come face to face with the Master. He wore a black suit along with an olive-green tie. A small part of her thought he looked rather handsome.  
"Hello, Master. As to the answer to your question well, let's just say I'm not exactly in the Christmas mood. Besides, watching the Brigadier and company indulge in large amounts of alcohol isn't my thing." As she said this he moved to lean on the balcony with her.  
"What are you doing here? And why was I the only one who noticed you? Surely everyone isn't that blind yet? It's only ten-thirty."  
"Humans, with few exceptions, are often quite unobservant," he said in explanation. "But your boredom, coupled with your unusually high perceptiveness, most likely led you to be actually looking for something to capture your attention."  
Beatrice was unsurprised by his usual criticism of humans and did not take any personal offence. It was just a part of who he was. If she was honest, a part of her found it slightly amusing. She also appreciated the compliment.  
"I see. But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" Beatrice asked again. Now that she thought about it her relationship with the Master was an odd one. She found that she trusted him on some matters, but certainly not on everything. It was more as if they were drawn to one another.  
"I popped in to visit the Doctor but I noticed you leaving and was interested as to why. By the way, you are looking lovely tonight." He told her.  
Beatrice blushed slightly she was wearing an off-the-shoulder dark green, lacey dress that flared out and went down to her knees.  
"Thank you, but surely you can't be lonely. You can go anywhere in the universe since you do have a working TARDIS."  
"True, I could go anywhere but I don't really have anyone to go with. In my case friends are in short supply."  
"Oh, cry me a river. Maybe if you quit killing half the people you meet you might have more friends," Beatrice said with no real bite as she rolled her eyes.  
"You wound me, Beatrice," said the Master with a chuckle. "But you never really said why you are out here alone. I thought Christmas was a time for family." He looked at her, awaiting an answer.  
"Well, my sister off on a trip with some friends, my brother is busy with a business trip, my flight to see my parents got cancelled, and all the train lines are down due to the snow."  
"It seems I am not the only one having a lonely Christmas," said the Master with a nod.  
"To tell the truth I mostly came to this party for appearance's sake. Honestly, I wish I were off travelling somewhere. It might take my mind off things." There was a comfortable silence for a while. After a few minutes, the Master spoke up.  
"I understand the feeling. Travelling can be an excellent distraction. However, if you're bored how would you feel about accompanying me on a brief trip?"  
"Does it involve world domination? Because I am not running in these shoes," Beatrice said motioning to her heels.  
"No, I've decided to set aside the scheming for the day." Beatrice paused. It would likely be fun and she trusted the Master when he said he wouldn't try any scheming. After thinking it over for a moment Beatrice replied,  
"Oh, why not?" and followed him back inside to a grandfather clock. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where we are going?" she asked.  
"Where is the fun in that?" he replied with a smirk. Beatrice held onto the railing as they flew through the time vortex.  
"We better be back before midnight or else someone may notice." She pointed out.  
"Have no fear my dear. Unlike the Doctor, I can actually fly my TARDIS and in case you've forgotten I am a time traveller." The Master assured her. At last, they landed and Beatrice hurried over to the door followed by a slightly amused Master.  
Once Beatrice opened the door she gasped they had landed on a planet covered in snow. It looked a bit like a winter wonderland and she could see houses a little way off. She stepped out, the snow was still slowly coming down. With a bright smile, she turned away and spun around in a circle, arms out, and laughing. "This is wonderful!" she said.  
Author's Note: Happy Holiday's everyone! Here is a little bit of fluff for the holiday season. PLEASE like and comment. Thanks for reading. Until next time Whovians!


	22. Christmas with the Master Part 2

The Master leaned in the doorway of his TARDIS watching Beatrice. His lips twitched upwards slightly. She was looking exceptionally beautiful tonight. The green looked stunning on her making her fiery red hair stand out.  
"Shall we head into town?" he asked at last. Beatrice nodded. "Come on then," he said offering his arm politely. Just because he was an evil genius who tried to take over the world every day didn't mean he could dispose of his manners.  
Beatrice had a look of pure wonder over her face as she looked around. It was brief occasions like these that the Master somewhat understood why the Doctor liked carrying around human sidekicks. Their reactions could be refreshing at times.  
Not for the first time, the Master contemplated the hazel-eyed girl. He truly did enjoy her presence. She understood his humour and often his motivations even if she didn't always agree with his actions.   
"So where is this and how did you find out about it?" Beatrice asked.  
"The planet is actually called Snowland, and I came across it when I accidentally landed her a few centuries ago. It was a nice break." He replied.  
"I was unaware that evil ever took breaks," she said teasingly. Beatrice was likely the only person besides the Doctor who could get away with the sort of banter she engaged in with him.  
"Well, we all need a break occasionally." He said simply. Music was coming from a brightly lit hall. He gestured toward it and the two entered. There were garlands and other decorations all around. A slow song began to play and the Master graciously offered his hand.  
"May I have this dance," he asked politely.  
"Yes, you may," replied Beatrice as they stepped out onto the floor. The dance was similar to a waltz with one of his hands holding hers and the other at the small of her back.  
"They don't celebrate Christmas on Gallifrey do they?" she asked after a bit.  
"No, we have other holidays but Christmas not one of them. I merely acknowledge it when I am on earth during that time. It isn't something I tend to keep track of although the Doctor seems to adore it." The Master told her.  
"Tell me a bit about Gallifrey. It sounds like an interesting place," she asked.  
"My, aren't you a curious one. Surely the Doctor would be a better candidate to ask."  
"Well, you know all about my planet. And the Doctor isn't really in the mood to discuss Gallifrey given what a pain in the neck the Timelord council or whatever is." The Master chuckled slightly.  
"Yes, those in power can certainly be rather stuck up at times. I can say almost for certain that you wouldn't get along with any of the authority figures. Not that I don't understand it. As you know, an attempted overthrow of the Lord President was what landed me my status as a renegade."  
"Somehow it isn't that much of a stretch to imagine you doing that. But what about the planet itself?" Beatrice said with a smile. How he loved that smile.  
"I do admit it is beautiful. Pastures of red grass that the children play in a large golden central city, surrounded by a dome. There are two suns even brighter than your earth's sun and once a month the moon looks like it is made of pure silver." He said giving her a little spin.  
"It sounds gorgeous, I can imagine you and the Doctor there as children. You went to school, together right?" Beatrice said in awe.  
"Yes, I did attend the academy with the Doctor."  
"I imagine you gave the teachers hell. You two are bad enough as adults, I shudder to think of how you were as kids," she said jokingly.  
"We did cause quite a bit of trouble as I recall." The Master agreed. The silence returned. But it was a comfortable one.  
"By the way, if you EVER tell anyone about this I will kill you and not even regeneration is going to save you." Beatrice threatened despite the small smile on her face.  
"Somehow I don't doubt your ability to do that," the Master replied. They danced a little more before leaving. The snow was getting heavier. The Master noticed Beatrice shiver slightly.  
"You must be cold in that dress." The Master said draping his suit jacket over her shoulders.  
"Thank you," said Beatrice. They made their way back to his TARDIS and entered. A few minutes later the ship landed in a store cupboard. She returned his jacket. "That was a lovely trip. You certainly made my holiday," she said smiling up at him. He returned the smile.  
"I found it quite enjoyable as well." He told her.  
"So, I take it that it is back to mischief as usual tomorrow?" Beatrice inquired.  
"What else? You could always come with me if you want," he offered. She smiled but shook her head.  
"I would like to Master, honestly, I would. But our morals are too different." She placed her hand over his with a gentle smile. "I can't be your permanent companion, but if you ever decide to visit a place for the heck of it, you can count me in."  
"I'll bear that in mind, I look forward to meeting again," the Master said to her. He was unsurprised by her answer. Her morals were a part of her rather unique personality.  
"Me too Master. Have a Happy Christmas," Beatrice said before doing the most surprising thing. She stood up on tiptoe and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Then, with a final wave, she left the closet. The Master watched, somewhat stunned, as Beatrice skipped away down the corridor.  
Author's note: Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Like and comment if you can please. Happy Holidays to you all. Please like and comment. Thanks for reading! Until next time Whovians!


	23. The Chaos Begins Again

"You wouldn't believe the lecture I got about not coming home for Christmas. As if I have any control over the weather! It's infuriating!" said Beatrice as she and Jo made tea for the Doctor.  
"Well, it certainly makes me glad that I don't have siblings," agreed Jo as they began their trek to the Doctor's laboratory. It was rather inconveniently on the top floor of the building while the kitchenette was on the bottom floor. They entered to find the room empty except for the giant blue police box in the corner.  
"The Doctor must be in his TARDIS," assumed Beatrice as Jo set down the tea tray. Beatrice picked up one of the cups and walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor stood at the console fiddling with it.  
"Well, any luck?" she asked him. While the Doctor's TARDIS did technically function it could only go places on earth as the Timelords had trapped him. Personally, Beatrice thought the Timelord council was a bunch of stuck up arses who needed to get over themselves.  
"No, whatever the timelords did to trap the TARDIS on earth was certainly effective," said the Doctor slightly grumpily.   
"Oh, you'll get it eventually," she said cheerfully. The Doctor took the tea out of her hands.  
"I wish I had your optimism," he replied. "Anyway, I'm not nearly as worried about the TARDIS right now as I am about these readings that I am getting. It's registering another TARDIS materializing.  
"Do you think it could be the Master again? After all, he has his TARDIS," suggested Beatrice.  
"Maybe, I suggest we go check it out. We can take Bessie," said the Doctor. Beatrice followed him out of the TARDIS. Jo was waiting for them.   
"The Doctor and I are off to do some investigating. Want to come?" she offered.   
"Of course," said Jo with a smile and they all headed out to the UNIT garage and hopped into the yellow roadster. Beatrice tied her Venusian wool shawl over her head to keep her hair from getting messed up by the wind.   
They drove for quite a while. She watched the green fields and trees fly by. At last, they came to a stop by a small forest.  
"The signature was coming from in here somewhere," said the Doctor taking out a remote-like device which whirred and beeped.  
"Will that device tell us where the signal is coming from?" asked Jo.  
"Yes, or at least it should," the Doctor told them as they made their way through the forest. Beatrice was immensely glad that she had chosen to wear riding boots today as opposed to heels.   
Eventually, they came to a clearing. Someone was already there. A very familiar someone. He was examining a spot where there was a large indent.   
"Master!" exclaimed Beatrice. The Master turned at the sound of his name   
"Hello, Beatrice, Doctor, and Miss Grant of course."  
"What are you doing here? Causing trouble again?" asked the Doctor.  
"On the contrary Doctor, I believe I am here for the very same reason that you are. I tracked a signal from another TARDIS. I knew it couldn't be you as the signal was from a much newer TARDIS than that relic you drive in."  
"So you're actually not the cause of whatever is going on? Shocking," said Beatrice, her tone slightly sarcastic.  
"Indeed I am not."   
"So there's another renegade timelord running about. Fantastic," sighed the Doctor.  
"Any idea which one?" asked Jo.   
"Well, if we put the readings into my TARDIS we could track who had that type of TARDIS." suggested the Doctor.  
"I don't think that will be necessary. You see I arrived while the other TARDIS was here and had a rather aggressive discussion with its owner," said the Master.  
"Well, who is it then?" asked Beatrice.  
"The War Chief. He has a rather large grudge against you, Doctor, not only does he wish you dead but he wishes to destroy this planet as revenge for foiling his previous plans with the Timelords."   
"Let me guess, he wanted you as an ally?" asked the Doctor.   
"Yes, however, I refused. If anyone is going to kill you it will be me. Furthermore, I haven't gotten along well with the War Chief since our Academy days."  
"Are you suggesting an alliance to get rid of him?" asked the Doctor.   
"Yes, I don't particularly care about this planet, however, it would be very inconvenient if he managed to kill you before I did."  
"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," muttered the Doctor.  
"Precisely," said the Master, "Do we have an accord?"  
"Yes, I suppose we do. If we are going to face the War Chief we will need all the help possible. I assume in exchange for helping us you also want the assurance of your freedom from UNIT."  
"Of course," said the Master.  
"Very well, we should return to UNIT. We can't really do anything till we track him down and we need to inform the Brigadier of this new threat," said the Doctor before beginning to lead the way back to Bessie. Beatrice fell into step beside the Master.  
"So, who exactly is this War Chief guy?" she asked him.  
"The War Chief is another former school mate of mine as well as another renegade," began the Master. Beatrice raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you make enemies out of all your former school mates?" she asked. The Master chuckled.  
"Just most of them. The rest are indifferent. He is admittedly rather similar to me as far as intelligence and manipulation, although his strengths lie in his tactical abilities."  
"I assume he also isn't quite a charming as you," said Beatrice in a teasing tone.  
"Yes, that too."  
"The last time I saw him he was working with the War Lords. I foiled his attempt to seize power not long before I regenerated into this current body." The Doctor added as they got into Bessie.  
"And he hasn't forgiven you." the Master told him.  
"Regrettably not," the Doctor agreed, as the four began the ride back to UNIT HQ.  
Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who have read this and thanks especially to those who have commented. Your opinions are extremely valuable so continue to like and comment if you can. The War Chief is another character made by the BBC. He appeared in the episode The War Games. Until next time Whovians!


	24. Kidnapped

When they got back to UNIT the Brigadier's reaction was not exactly unexpected. Indignant would have been putting it lightly. Pissed off would probably be more accurate.  
"So you want me to allow a criminal we have spent months trying to track down, into UNIT HQ and to let him go free!" exploded the Brigadier.  
"Someone's mad," Beatrice muttered to the Master.   
"Indeed," came the reply.  
"Now look here Brigadier, the War Chief is an extremely formidable enemy and not one I can face alone. I don't like it much more than you do but the Master could be exceptionally useful," said the Doctor  
"But we can't trust him," protested the Brigadier.  
"Brigadier, we may not be able to trust him implicitly, but we can trust his self-preservation instincts, not to mention his desire to not let anyone besides him kill the Doctor," piped up Beatrice.  
"What a shining defence," said the Master dryly.  
"What do you expect? You don't have all that many trustworthy qualities. I'm working with what I've got," replied Beatrice in a playfully indignant tone.  
"You say this War Chief is a real problem?" asked the Brigadier.  
"Yes, he is," confirmed the Doctor. The Brigadier sighed.  
"Fine, but if this backfires and the world security council finds out you will be doing the explaining Doctor," he turned to the Master. "Betray us and I will have no problem putting a bullet in your head."   
"Understood," said the Master as the Brigadier stormed out.  
"You certainly know how to rile people up," muttered Beatrice.   
"It's a gift. One you seem to possess as well," the Master told her and she could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch upward in something that almost resembled a smile.  
"I'm going to to take that as a compliment," she replied cheerfully.  
"Shall we get to it then?" asked the Doctor as he headed towards the TARDIS.   
"Of course," said the Master with a nod. "Excuse me, my dear."   
Beatrice watched him follow the Doctor into the TARDIS, a small smile on her face. She turned to look at Jo.  
"Am I the only one who finds watching those two men collaborate amusing?"  
"No, I may not like the Master but it is interesting to watch them work together," admitted Jo.  
"Jo, do you think you could get us some tea, please? This may take a while," called the Doctor.  
"I'll get it, you keep an eye on these two and try to keep them from driving each other crazy," Beatrice told her friend before leaving the laboratory and heading down to the kitchen.   
She reached to grab another teacup on the top shelf but just as she thought she had a hold on it the cup slipped out of her hand and fell breaking into several pieces. Mentally cursing her own clumsiness Beatrice headed to a closet she knew held brooms and other cleaning supplies. The door was slightly cracked open.  
As she opened the door and stepped inside she was shocked to find a tall cylinder with a door standing in front of it was a man whose face she could not make out. She felt fear flood her and she turned to run. But before she could make a sound the man grabbed her and pressed a wet cloth over her mouth and nose. She felt herself going limp and then lost consciousness.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
The Master and the Doctor had been working on trying to track down the War Chief for quite a while. Unfortunately, they were not having very much luck. He might not consider the War Chief his intellectual equal but the Master could not deny the man was clever.  
"Jo didn't I ask you to get some tea?" called the Doctor. Ms Grant appeared in the doorway of the TARDIS.   
"Yes, but Beatrice offered to go get it. It's been nearly forty-five minutes, I don't know where she has gone."  
The Master felt an odd feeling of concern at this. Something didn't seem right. At that moment Sargent Benton as he recalled the man was named, came walking into the TARDIS.  
"Doctor, you haven't seen Beatrice have you?" The Sargent asked.  
"No, we were just wondering about that," replied the Doctor.  
"Well, I was going to get a cup of coffee but when I entered the kitchen area there was a shattered cup. I went to the storage closet to get a broom and found this." He held up a shawl that the Master immediately recognized as the one he had bought Beatrice at the alien market place.  
"That doesn't look good," said Ms Grant as the Doctor took the scarf.  
"Venusian wool, where would she have got that?" he gave the Master a pointed look which the Master ignored.  
"I don't think the origin of the shawl matters. However, I believe from the fact that it was left in that closet and that she has been missing for just under an hour, it is safe to assume she has been kidnapped," said the Master, now feeling even more strange worry for his companion.  
"By the War Chief?" asked Ms Grant  
"Almost certainly."   
Fear was evident on the face of the Doctor's young assistant.  
"I'll get the Brigadier," said the Sargent running out of the room.  
"What do we do?" asked Ms Grant.  
"I'm not sure Jo," said the Doctor looking very concerned.  
Author's note: Looks like Beatrice is in a spot of trouble. We'll be meeting the War Chief soon. Thanks for reading and please like and comment. I value your feedback. Until next time Whovians!


	25. The War Chief

When Beatrice work up she was tied to a chair in a console room. A tall man had his back to her but hearing her move he turned to look at her.   
The man had thick black hair and a thin moustache and his eyes were a grey-blue colour. Cliche, as it may sound, his eyes seemed to glint with arrogant malice.   
"Ah, you're awake," he said his voice smooth though not in the calming way she found the Master's voice to be. Beatrice was scared. But she couldn't let her captor know that. She was alone, she was in danger, and she had no choice but to fall back on the only weapon she had left. Sarcasm.   
"Really? Kidnapping a girl from a closet? Are you trying to hit every villain cliche in the book?" she said, immediately on the defence.  
"My, aren't you feisty?" the man replied.  
"I get that a lot," Beatrice told him as she struggled with her bonds.  
"My name is..."   
"The War Chief? I kind of already guessed that. Although I suppose it isn't quite as pretentious as the Master. Now, let's skip the usual villain introduction and just get to why the hell you captured me." Beatrice said interrupting him. The War Chief looked slightly miffed at not getting to his introduction.  
"Yes, as you said, my name is the War Chief and you are here because you are the associate of the Doctor. I wish to get revenge on him and stealing his assistant is just the beginning."   
So he doesn't know about my connection to the Master. At least that's a relief. Beatrice thought to herself.  
"How do you know I work for the Doctor? I could just be a random UNIT agent."  
"I hacked into UNIT's worker profiles to find someone close to the Doctor," answered the War Chief.  
"I think we need to update our security then," Beatrice said more to herself.  
"Indeed you should. It was childishly easy to get into your system," the War Chief said arrogantly. Beatrice recalled something the Master had told her about the War Chief when she asked about any weaknesses.  
"I would say his biggest weakness would be his extreme arrogance." Perhaps there was a way she could use that weakness against him. Or at least find out his plan.  
"So, like at least thirty percent of the universe, you have a grudge against the Doctor. What do you plan to do about it?" she asked.  
"Destroy the world he holds so precious and him along with it."  
"Right, so you're going for the classic B-list movie villain plan of destroying the world. Good to know. How do you plan on doing that?"  
"I am working to interfere with a gigantic meteorite shower that will do irrecoverable damage to this earth and kill the people on it. Then I will finally have my revenge on the Doctor for ruining my plans to gain control of the Timelords."   
"Thanks for the villain monologue. You know the Doctor's going to stop you right?"  
"The Doctor alone cannot stop me," replied the War Chief confidently. "He can't even track me down because my TARDIS is cloaked."   
"Okay fine. Say you do succeed, where do I fit in?" she asked him. By now she had quit struggling with her bonds as they were clearly not coming off.  
"You will return to UNIT and send them on a wild goose chase."  
"Yeah, that is not happening. Why the HELL would I betray my own planet?"  
"Because I intend to leave you no choice. Once I've hypnotised you, you will be completely under my control."  
Right, because it worked SO well when the Master tried it.   
"But for now, you can stay where you are I have to go check on something," and with that, the War Chief left the console room.  
Beatrice guessed she had a limited time before he came back and as long as this ship was cloaked there was little to no hope of escape.  
She noticed on the side of the console there was a button labelled "Cloaking" she edged the chair closer to the console. Once she was close enough she bumped the button with her arm. Nothing obvious happened so she could only hope that it had worked. Quickly she scooted her chair back into place just as the War Chief came back in.  
"Now let's deal with you." He looked her in the eyes. Beatrice couldn't bring herself to look away.   
"You will obey me," he said. She felt the same feeling of compliance go through her mind as had happened with the Master. A small part of her wanted to give in, but she forced her mind to fight back.   
However, while the Master had given up trying to control her after it didn't work the first time the War Chief seemed to only push harder. Beatrice pushed back just as hard. Her head began to hurt terribly. It felt like her mind was being torn to shreds. She cried out in pain.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
"You're telling me one of our best agents has been kidnapped?" said the Brigadier to the Doctor.  
"That seems to be the case," said the Doctor.  
"Well, how do we get her back?" asked Sargent Benton.  
"We can't. At least not until we find the War Chief's location." The Master said finally giving some input. He was just as concerned for Beatrice as the others although he refused to show it.  
"How the hell did he capture her anyway?" the Brigadier asked.  
"My guess is he used his TARDIS to get here and then ambushed her." said the Doctor.  
"Well, that's fantastic!" said the Brigadier sarcastically. Suddenly a beeping sound came from the TARDIS. The Doctor and Master raced to the console, quickly followed by Ms Grant and the Brigadier.  
"The machine we were working on seems to have managed to locate the War Chief's TARDIS," the Doctor said.  
"Excellent where is it?" asked Ms Grant.  
"A quarry not far from here."  
"Yates prepare a rescue team," said the Brigadier into his walkie talkie.  
"Hold on. We actually need to work out a plan. If we rush blindly in there then the whole thing could backfire," said the Master.  
"You advising caution? That's new." said the Doctor.  
"You know I'm right. If we go in there guns blazing the War Chief might kill Beatrice," the Master said ignoring the jab.  
"I admit old chap, you do have a point. What do you suggest?" asked the Doctor.  
"I suggest we use his enemies against him. He could easily dematerialize to a new location if we aren't careful. If we summon the War Lords, I think they would be more than happy to take him away."  
"All we need is something to keep his TARDIS in place," said the Doctor catching on.  
"What about an energy field?" suggested the Master.  
"Brilliant. And that shouldn't take too long to build," agreed the Doctor. They immediately got to work.  
Hang on my dear, we're coming. The Master thought to himself.  
Author's Note: Well, they'd better hurry with their rescue. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please like and comment. I always love feedback. Until next time Whovians!


	26. Rescue and Defeat

Between two incredibly intelligent Timelords like himself and the Doctor, they were able to create an energy field that could be activated once it was in place around the War Chief's TARDIS.   
Although, the fact that some of the Doctor's knowledge of engineering had been blocked by the Timelords, posed a slight challenge. The Master supposed it was fortunate for the Doctor that he had agreed to help or else things would have taken much longer and time was not on their side at the moment.  
As he worked the Master could not help but wonder in the back of his mind what the War Chief would do to Beatrice. She was admittedly a strong woman but she even she had limits. He could only hope there was no permanent damage.  
Now that he thought about it, Beatrice had been on his mind even before they found out she was kidnapped. At first, he wasn't sure why, but then a small voice in his head answered the question.  
Because you care for her. Perhaps more than you've ever cared for someone.  
He shook his head. However, conflicted his feelings were, he could not afford to let them take over right now. He needed to concentrate on saving his companion. He suddenly realized that he had been subconsciously calling her that since their first-ever trip.  
"Well, that should do it," said the Doctor.  
"Indeed, shall we go now? I assume that ancient box of your's can get us there?" he asked.  
"Quite," said the Doctor sounding slightly affronted at the insult to his TARDIS. He really was quite attached to that thing.  
At that moment Sargent Benton, the Brigadier, and Ms Grant entered the TARDIS.   
"Ready to go then? Are you sure we shouldn't bring more men?" asked the Brigadier.  
"No, the War Chief will expect a large party, and we want to remain undetected long enough to set up the energy field. All we need to do is to set up these four little disks around his TARDIS and he will be trapped," explained the Doctor.  
"How are you so sure about that?" asked the Sargent.  
"Because it's what I would expect, and unfortunately the War Chief and I share some similarities in how we plan things. Once we arrive we will signal for the War Lords to come and then they can take the War Chief into custody." the Master finished.  
"Alright, let's go then," said the Brigadier. The Doctor set the coordinates that they had picked up on and the TARDIS dematerialized.  
"What if once we trap him the War Chief decides to kill Beatrice?" asked Ms Grant nervously as they landed.  
"I'm afraid there is no way to guarantee her safety," said the Doctor regretfully.   
They had arrived in the middle of the same clearing where the Master had first encountered the War Chief. While the War Chief's TARDIS had disguised itself as a tree standing in the very middle of the clearing, it was easy to locate where his TARDIS was.  
"I've signalled the War Lords and sent them our coordinates. Let's hope they come," said the Doctor. The Doctor, Ms Grant, Sargent Benton, and the Master quickly set up the energy field disks around the War Chief's TARDIS and activated them. Now all they could do is wait.  
"Hopefully the War Chief will come out once he realizes he is trapped." said the Master. As he said this the tall figure of the War Chief stepped out.  
"You really think this field can contain me?" he asked sneeringly.  
"Why don't we just shoot him now?" suggested the Brigadier.  
"Unfortunately, while the energy field does contain him it will also prevent bullets from reaching him," the Doctor explained.  
"It will hold you long enough," the Master answered the War Chief.   
"I don't see why you are helping them. Since when did you care about this world?" the War Chief asked the Master.  
"My dislike of you currently outweighs my disagreements with the Doctor. While it is true I don't really care what happens to this planet, if anyone is going to kill the Doctor it will be me."  
"Good to know there is a line of people waiting to kill me," muttered the Doctor.  
"Where's Beatrice? What have you done to her?" asked Ms Grant.  
"She's...shall we say...resting. I'm afraid her mind has been rather...damaged." It took all the Master's self-control to main a neutral expression. However, both his hearts sank at the War Chief's words. Mental damage was extremely serious.  
"You bastard!" said the Sargent, and the Master couldn't help but mentally agree. The War Chief simply smirked.  
"So what exactly is your little plan? You can't contain me forever. Besides with that meteorite shower headed for this planet you all haven't got much time left."  
"That plan would be us," said a voice behind them. The War Chief's face went pale. The rest of them turned around. Standing there was the War Lords.   
There were four of them. Two of them wore long black robes with a high collar while the other two were dressed in black armour and held guns. They all wore round black-lensed glasses which the Master knew was to protect their eyes which were extremely vulnerable in the sunlight.  
"We got your message Doctor and we appreciate you letting us know about this criminal. We have been attempting to track him down ever since he betrayed us." The War Chief seemed frozen in shock.   
The Doctor pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver and the energy field was lowered. Before the War Chief could attempt an escape the Doctor used what the Master recognized as Venusian Karate to knock their fellow Timelord down. The Master, Brigadier, and Doctor all moved forward and none too gently subdued the War Chief. The Brigadier pointed his gun at the War Chief's head.  
"I'm relatively sure that Timelords aren't immune to a bullet in the head." The War Chief quit struggling.  
"It's too late, soon the meteorites will hit. I've directed their path straight at this planet."  
"How long do we have?" asked the Doctor. When the War Chief didn't answer the Master twisted the Timelord's arm painfully behind his back. The War Chief let out a cry of pain.  
"You always did have a low pain threshold," said the Master.  
"Fine! Fine! You have 12 minutes."   
"Well, we can take him now." said the War Lord leader as the two guards grabbed the War Chief. One of them used the but of his gun to knock out the War Chief. The leader of the group spoke into a small communication device and the War Lords and their prisoner faded away.  
"Talk about beam me up Scotty," said Ms Grant in surprise.  
"That's all well and good but what about that meteorite strike?" the Brigadier said urgently.  
"If we boost the energy field using the combined power of the War Lord's TARDIS it could extend the energy filed across the planet long enough to deflect the meteorites. What do you think?" asked the Doctor. The Master tilted his head.   
"It could work," he conceded. He always had surpassed the Doctor in engineering. However, he was more concerned about Beatrice. "Although the power boost would drain the TARDIS of all it's energy."  
"I found her!" came Ms Grant's voice. She had apparently entered the War Chief's TARDIS. The Master quickly heading inside. The sight that met his eyes somewhat shocked him. Beatrice sat limply in a chair. She didn't seem conscious of what was going on around her. The Master moved towards her.   
"What's wrong with her?" asked Ms Grant.  
"It's as the War Chief said. Her mind has been severely damaged," answered the Master.  
The Doctor entered carrying several cables.  
"Could I have your assistance with these?" he asked shooting a worried look at Beatrice.  
"Certainly," said the Master, moving to help him. They attached the cables to the console of the War Chief's TARDIS and the other ends to each of the energy field disks.   
"Four minutes left." called the Brigadier.  
"We'll have to operate it remotely," the Master said, part of his mind still on Beatrice.  
"Good thing we have the sonic, although I fear the power surge may burn that out as well," said the Doctor.  
"Time to get out of here," said the Sargent coming back in."  
"Indeed," agreed to the Master. He moved over and gently picked up Beatrice, bridal style. Beatrice was surprisingly light. She was also, still unresponsive. They hurried to the Doctor's TARDIS. Once everyone was inside the Doctor stood in the doorway.  
"One minute left," he said before pressing a button on the sonic screwdriver. Energy seemed to pulse out from the War Chief's TARDIS. The sonic screwdriver sparked and seemed to burn out.  
"Let's hope this energy shield of yours works," said the Brigadier as the Doctor set the coordinates for UNIT and dematerialized.  
"I hope so too." the Doctor replied.  
Author's Note: I know this might have been slightly anticlimactic but I was couldn't really figure out how else to defeat the War Chief. I hope this was at least slightly suspenseful. The War Lords are the property of BBC. Please like and comment. I love your feedback and would like to know what you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading! until next time Whovians!


	27. The Kiss

The Master stepped out of his TARDIS still carrying Beatrice. He entered the Doctor's lab and gently set her down in a chair. She stared ahead blankly not seeming to recognize anything or anyone.   
While he was doing this Ms Grant, the Doctor, Sargent Benton, and the Brigadier had also stepped out of the TARDIS. Benton moved to try and shake Beatrice out of her trance but the Master slapped him away.  
"Fool! Her mind is already in a fragile state any sudden movement could cause permanent damage."  
"What happened to her?" asked a very worried Ms Grant.   
"It appears she fought back against the War Chief's hypnosis. Unfortunately, the War Chief seems to have been so forceful with his telepathy that when her mind resisted it started to unravel from the stress," said the Doctor.   
"Is there any way to save her?" asked the Brigadier.   
"It would take a powerful telepath to mend her mind. Sadly, I'm not that good with telepathy." The Doctor replied. Reluctantly Ms Grant turned to the Master.   
"What about you? Could you heal her?" she asked pleadingly.   
The Master was silent for a moment as he looked at his faithful companion. She looked somewhat helpless, just staring out into space, not registering anyone. Her lovely hazel eyes were dull and no longer held that lively sparkle.   
He imagined what would happen if he didn't intervene. This intelligent, brave, and strong woman would practically lose her personality. Then he realized, he couldn't bear to let that happen to Beatrice. The idea was unacceptable.   
"I could potentially heal her mind but it would be very complicated and I can't make any promises." The Master finally replied.  
"Please, help her," said Ms Grant.   
"Very well," the Master said. "I need total concentration so if you could all leave the room; I would appreciate it." He added.   
"Are you sure you can't do it, Doctor? I don't like the idea of him poking around in an agent's head," said the Brigadier.   
"Much as I hate to admit it the Master is the most powerful telepath Gallifrey ever produced. He has the best chance of succeeding," replied the Doctor as he ushered everyone out.  
Once they had all left the Master got down on one knee and placed his fingers on Beatrice's temples. Closing his eyes he concentrated on entering her mind.   
Immediately he was assaulted by a variety of memories that seemed to stretch from different points across her life. He saw her graduating from her college, then he saw her as a child playing with two other red-headed children, and lastly, he saw her memory of their first meeting.   
The very seams of her mind were quickly fraying. The damage was worse than he thought. He focused on trying to stabilize her mind by connecting it with his. Suddenly he was in a field of tall red grass with a golden city in the distance. A few feet away Beatrice appeared. She looked around and saw him.   
"Where are we?" she asked taking a step towards him.   
"In one of my memories. Your mind is quickly falling apart. I needed to stabilize you by briefly forging a connection between our minds," he answered.   
"It's beautiful. Is this Gallifrey?" she asked.  
"My memory of it. More specifically my father's land. However, that is beside the point. I need you to concentrate on me and on keeping your mind calm and steady so that can heal it." He held out his hands for her to take. "Just focus on me." He said calmly.  
She nodded and took his outstretched hands. The Master maintained eye contact with her. A part of his consciousness was focusing on this memory and keeping her stable while the other half of his consciousness remained aware of what was going on outside of their minds.  
It wasn't long before he realized that it would take more than mere telepathy to re-forge her mind. Each time he tried to organize the memories together they would scramble again. He would have to sacrifice some regeneration energy if he was to save her.   
Focusing his energy, he allowed golden mist to slowly seep from his hands that were still resting on her temples. Her body began to absorb the energy and her mind began to mend. As he fixed her mind, he also put up safeguards to prevent any further invasions of her mind.   
Finally, he finished and gently separated their minds as he slowly pulled away Beatrice's eyes, which had closed, flew open now full of life. At first, she seemed shocked and then tears began to fall down her face and she threw her arms around him. Gently he returned the embrace. Running a comforting hand through her hair.  
"You're safe now," he said soothingly. She pulled away to look him in the eyes. Their faces were inches apart.   
"You saved me. Why?" she asked.   
"Truthfully? I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." He answered honestly. Before he knew what was happening the pair of them closed the distance between them and kissed.  
It wasn't long or passionate but sweet none the less. The pair pulled apart and he saw her breath hitch.   
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."   
"No, it's fine," she said in a whisper.   
"I have to go," he said standing up. She nodded.   
"Thank you." He returned her nod and left the room.   
"Well?" asked the Brigadier.   
"She should be alright, however; I suggest she gets lots of rest and doesn't overexert herself too much. I'm sure the Doctor can take it from here. Now if you'll excuse me." He pressed a button on a small remote he had and his TARDIS appeared.   
Once he was inside, he set the coordinates to float in the time vortex and went to the area that served as his living room. Sitting down he briefly closed his eyes. Sacrificing his remaining regeneration energy had resulted in him feeling incredibly tired. However, he was more shocked by the kiss.   
He didn't know why he did it but he found he did not regret it and Beatrice seemed to have returned the feeling. The Master leaned back. He would have to think more on the subject but now he needed to rest.   
Author's Note: Yeah! I was so glad to finally get to write this. I hope everyone is pleased with the payoff. Please like and comment! I love to hear your thoughts, and thanks for reading. Until next time Whovians!


	28. The Aftermath

Beatrice sighed as she sat in her living room with Samantha. After the events with the War Chief, she had been given instructions to rest up for a few weeks before coming back to work.   
"Okay, that is the third sigh in the past hour, what on earth has got you so down?" Samantha asked.  
After hearing that there had been an "accident" at Beatrice's work, Samantha had been kind enough to come up and visit for a bit.  
"I'm not down so much as confused," answered Beatrice.  
"What about?" Beatrice closed her eyes. She trusted Samantha implicitly but how could she explain that she now had serious feelings for an alien criminal that she was technically employed to stop? Finally, she decided to go for vague.  
"You remember how I mentioned there was someone I know from work who I was interested in?" Samantha nodded.  
"Well, we kissed."  
"Who kissed who?" asked Samantha after a moment.  
"He kissed me but I kissed him back."   
"Well, I'm not the best in the world at romance advice, after all, I wrote my last characters into a doomed romance, but it seems clear he is interested in you. So what's the problem?" Beatrice groaned slightly.  
"The problem is that there are 49 different things working against me and this man getting together. Most notably the fact that even if we get together it won't be permanent!"   
"Why not? Does he have commitment issues?" her friend said, a slightly confused look on her face.  
"No, but because of the 49 things working against us we will eventually break it off." This was true enough.  
If one combined the fact that she was a UNIT agent and he was a criminal, along with the aspect that they were two different species and the fact that he would outlive her, not to mention their drastically different morals, everything in her mind seemed to be telling her to not do this. The only problem with that was that her heart was fighting tooth and nail against what her mind said.  
"You really like this man don't you?" Samantha said.  
"Yes," confessed Beatrice, "I really do." She truly cared for the Master. She wasn't sure yet if she would say that she loved him but she did know that she felt romantically attracted to him. He had fascinated her since the day they met. She often found herself thinking about him.  
"If you want my advice I would say that you go for it. You clearly care for him and if he kissed you I assume he feels the same. Sure it might not work out in the end. But at least the two of you can have some happy times together."   
"Thanks Sam. I think you are right. If I don't do anything about it I'll probably just end up dwelling on my potentially requited feelings for him."  
"Well, whatever you do, I think the important thing is that you are happy," said Samantha moving towards the entryway to get her coat.  
"Thanks for coming over," said Beatrice, giving her best friend a hug.  
"No problem. Good luck. I'll send you a draft of my next book sometime soon." Beatrice smiled.  
"I would like that." Samantha waved goodbye and Beatrice watched her go. She was about to close the door when she noticed a familiar figure across the street. It was the Master.  
DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW  
The Master had been quite distracted lately thinking about his kiss with Beatrice. Thoughts of her constantly occupied his mind.  
He sighed. For better or worse he needed to do something about this and the only way he could think of to deal with this was to confront her about the topic.   
He knew that his feelings for the woman went against everything he normally thought not to mention the multiple factor's working against any potential relationship. He closed his eyes for a moment before making up his mind and setting the TARDIS coordinates for Beatrice's street.  
He stepped outside just as the door to her apartment opened and a woman with brown hair stepped out. Beatrice was standing in the doorway watching the woman leave. Suddenly she saw him and caught his eye. She inclined her head and began to walk towards him.  
Author's Note: Please like and let me know what you think. I adore getting feedback. Thanks for reading. Until next time Whovians!


	29. Decisions

Well, here goes nothing. Beatrice thought to herself as she began walking across the street. Once she reached the Master she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.   
"Checking in to see how you are doing. You've been through quite a lot in short amount of time," answered the Master.  
"I'm doing alright. How did you find my address?" the Master gave her a small smile.  
"I simply accessed UNIT's employee profiles and found your address."  
"Okay, we seriously need to update our security system. It is way too easily hacked. Also, you know some people might call that stalking?"  
"Stalking usually implies ill intent," pointed out the Master.  
"True. I'm glad you stopped by I had something I wanted to discuss with you. Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?" she offered.  
"That would be lovely." He offered her his arm which she took and they headed back into her apartment.  
"You can wait in the living room if you like. I'll go get the tea." The Master nodded his head and Beatrice went to get the tea. Her hands shook a bit as she poured it. She was admittedly a bit nervous.   
She came into the living room to find the Master sitting on the couch. She passed him his cup of tea and sat down next to him.  
"You have a very nice apartment," he said politely.  
"Thank you. It's close to work so that is convenient." Beatrice answered. There was a slightly awkward pause. Finally, Beatrice could no longer bear the silence.  
"So, are we going to address the giant pink elephant in the room?" she asked.   
"If you wish. In truth, I did come here to discuss that with you as well as check-up and make sure you are alright. I assume you are referring to the kiss and me saving you."  
"Obviously," said Beatrice. "You said you couldn't bear to lose me. Did you mean it?"   
"Beatrice, I may not be known for my honesty. But not even I would sink so low as to say or do what I did if I did not mean it." Looking in his eyes Beatrice could see he was telling the truth. Over time she had learned to read him relatively well.   
"That would mean you feel...that you feel romantically attracted to me." Beatrice's breath hitched for a moment. The Master set down his teacup and gently placed his hand over hers.  
"Against my better judgement and everything I have ever felt before, yes I do." He gently ghosted a gloved hand across her cheek. Without really thinking Beatrice leaned into the touch.  
"You are clever, kind, and most of all fearless. You try and see the good in those that you meet. You've fascinated me from the moment we met. The question is how you feel."   
"I feel the same. I know I shouldn't, given how different we are, but I can't help it. Every time that we meet, I feel something I can't describe. It's been that way ever since you and I met."   
"My dear Beatrice," he tilted her head up and their lips met. The first time she had been shocked but this time she allowed herself to relax into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The Master had one hand at her waist and the other was gently buried in her long red hair. Beatrice felt her heart race as if it were about to burst out of her chest.   
Certainly, she had been kissed before, but those kisses had been nothing like this. For a moment the world seemed to fall away. Finally pulling apart she leaned her head on his shoulder.   
"You know that I won't stop my schemes." He said quietly.   
"I know, one silly woman isn't going to change six hundred years of badness. But there is also some good in you. Even if you deny it."  
"You are the one who brings it out." He said pushing back a strand of her red hair. "And is the last word I would use to describe you. However, you know the risks that come with this. No one can know about us. You're in enough danger as my companion. Not to mention you could lose your job and this can't last forever." She looked into his eyes.   
"I do know all that. But what's life without a little risk? As for it not being permanent well sometimes it's better to have something for a while than not at all. I know what I'm doing and I won't regret it." She told him in a determined voice.   
Instead of answering the Master pulled her closer and kissed her again. After a moment. They pulled apart once more. Beatrice gave a soft laugh. The Master raised an eyebrow.   
"I just realized I am official in a romantic relationship with an intergalactic criminal."   
"Is that a problem?" he asked.   
"Not at all," she told him with a smile and gave him a hug which he returned, holding her close.  
Beatrice knew now that whatever would come they would face it together for as long as they could. It wouldn't be easy. But then who ever said romance was easy? No matter what the universe had in store for them in the future, for now, she would enjoy what she had.  
End of Book One  
To Be Continued In Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) Book Two  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please like and comment as usual.


	30. Important Please Read!: Final Authors Note

Thank you to everyone who has contributed to this book especially my friend FateMagician. Who has written several awesome stories on Wattpad and who has reviewed and edited this story, as well as letting me ramble on about my ideas for it. Thank you to all of you who have read and commented. And thanks to Berry Letts and Terrence Dicks for creating the Master. I would also like to dedicate this to the late Roger Delgado who originated the role of the Master and is absolutely amazing! If you like this story than please read the sequel Starcrossed (A Doctor Who Fanfiction) Book Two and the epilogue/short story A Starcrossed Reunion.   
-Themaster'sdaughter666


End file.
